


Lick it up

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Español | Spanish, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Toys, cockzilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Misha le gusta jugar duro. Una noche llama a un prostituto, cansado de no poder jugar como le gusta con nadie. La persona que aparece ante su puerta cumple más que de sobra con sus expectativas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo leer este fic? XD Este fic podemos dividirlo en dos partes, la primera que es algo más cañera, y la segunda. Si te va la marcha, puedes empezar desde el principio y procede a leer como harías con un fanfic normal. ¿Qué hacer si no te va la marcha y lo tuyo roza más el flower power? Pues estás de suerte porque de eso también tengo ^^. Entonces pasa directamente a la parte dos y tan contentos. ¿Veis? He pensado en todos =)

**Título:** [lick it up](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBozyHxiPgk). Lámelo.

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Misha/Jared

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** sexo algo duro, juguetes sexuales, palabras mal sonantes, cockzilla es un warning en sí y situaciones que quizás no os gusten. Lo dicho, id atentos por si algo no so mola, os lo saltáis y listo.

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no son míos. No cobro nada. Lo mismo debería ^^

 **Dedicado a:** Nipopanda, porque me hace tan feliz que tenía que dedicarle lo más guarro que he escrito hasta el momento XD

 **Agradecimientos:** para Luanda, porque si hay alguien en este mundo que sepa de letras pornosas y grupos guarrotes, sin duda es ella!!!!

 

 

 

 

PARTE 1

 

 

                Misha se metió en la ducha cuando vio que el tiempo se le echaba encima. Se había pasado semanas armándose de valor para llamar a ese número de teléfono. Finalmente lo había conseguido. Siempre había querido experimentar algo más, probar algo distinto en el sexo, pero  nunca encontraba a la persona indicada. Un tiempo atrás vio en un reportaje en la televisión una agencia que ofrecía la clase de servicios que él estaba buscando. Legal, serios, profesionales y totalmente discretos. Justo lo que un abogado como él necesitaba.

                Su vida estaba llena de deseos insatisfechos, y no es que quisiera que lo azotaran o le clavaran agujas en los genitales ni le prendieran fuego mientras follaba. No. Simplemente buscaba a alguien que lo dominase un rato. Al ser abogado y al tener ese temperamento tan fuerte, siempre mandaba él sin poder evitarlo. Y lo había intentado. Muchas veces, además. Pero nada. Siempre acababa dominando él, y ya estaba harto de eso.

                Cuando llamó, una chica muy amable le hizo una serie de preguntas para concretar qué tipo de servicios estaba buscando. Misha fue muy claro; quería a alguien que lo dominara y no se dejara convencer tan fácilmente. Un hombre, por supuesto. Pagaría lo que hiciera falta.

                Para la chica fue tan sencillo como  respirar. Le indicó una hora y listos. Pagó por adelantado y sólo tenía que atender al tío que fuera. Bien. Nada de dinero de por medio ni malos entendidos. Él otro llegaba, se lo follaba y luego se iba. Era fácil.

 

                Era jueves, casi las diez de la noche. La ciudad ya estaba a oscuras y en su bloque de apartamentos reinaba la paz. Misha se pasó una toalla por el pelo después de haberse puesto la ropa aún estando húmedo. Y menos mal que lo había hecho porque el timbre de la puerta sonó. Respiró hondo y caminó descalzo por el parqué hacia la entrada. Allí volvió a respirar hondo y abrió.

                Lo primero que apareció frente a él fue un pecho enorme. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirar a ese tío a la cara. Y mereció la pena, porque dos pares de hoyuelos lo saludaron.

                - ¿Misha? –la voz del gigante era grave y con acento sureño.

                Misha asintió, pero no dijo nada.

                - Soy Jared –le adelantó la mano para que se la estrechara y pasó sin esperar a que el otro le invitara. Y menos mal porque se podían haber quedado ahí toda la noche.

                Finalmente Misha reaccionó. Era ese tío, no podía ser otro. Con ese cuerpo y esa cara, ese hombre no podía dedicarse a nada más. ¡Hubiera sido una pérdida para la humanidad!

                Intentando no ser muy descarado, Misha lo miró de arriba abajo. Jared iba vestido de forma muy normal, con unos vaqueros azules algo ajustados y una camiseta gris de algodón con cuello en uve.  Llevaba una bolsa de deporte en la mano y nada más. Parecía que acabara de salir del gimnasio. A Misha eso le gustó, porque no aparentaba nada ser un puto. Bien, un gran punto a su favor.

                - Erm… ¿te apetece tomar algo? ¿Una cerveza, un whisky?

                Jared se volvió y lo miró. Tiró la mochila a un lado y se acercó a él peligrosamente. El beso que le dio fue brusco y peligroso. Misha no se lo esperó y trastabilló hacia atrás un par de pasos, pero Jared lo cogió y lo atrajo hacia él. Cuando dejó de besarle, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Los hoyuelos habían desaparecido y estaba mucho más serio que antes.

                - No. Quiero follarte y lo voy a hacer ahora.

                Misha no respondió nada. Se dejó arrastrar hacia el sofá mientras Jared le arrancaba literalmente la ropa del cuerpo. Cuando cayó sobre los cojines, estaba completamente desnudo y empalmado. Jared se arrodilló entre sus piernas y lo abarcó entero en la boca sin ningún tipo de preámbulos. El calor y la humedad de esa lengua lo envolvieron y sólo atinó a agarrarse al cojín más cercano.

                Jared le estaba proporcionando la mejor mamada de su vida, ejerciendo la presión y la velocidad justa, pero Misha necesitaba más. Su cuerpo le instaba a moverse, a hacer algo él, a llevar el control, como siempre. Y sin poder evitarlo, apartó a Jared de un empujón y se puso de pié.

                - ¿Qué haces? –Jared no parecía molesto, pero tampoco parecía demasiado contento con la reacción del otro.

                - Desnúdate.

                Jared levantó una ceja.

                - Aquí mando yo –llegó hasta él y lo cogió del cuello-, y si piensas por un momento que voy a obedecer tus órdenes, estás muy equivocado.

                Misha lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Lo vio coger la mochila y volverse de nuevo hacia él.

                - Tu habitación –no fue una pregunta, ni una sugerencia. Era una orden. Clara, sencilla y directa. Jared había ido allí con un propósito y eso iba a hacer-. Ya.

                Misha caminó delante de él totalmente desnudo pero sin mostrar vergüenza. Cuando llegó a la segunda puerta a la izquierda, la abrió y se volvió para ver cómo Jared entraba tras él, dejaba la mochila a un lado de la cama y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

                - Estás haciendo lo que yo quería –Misha levantó una ceja mientras le preguntaba.

                Jared se tomó su tiempo en responder. Tiró la ropa a un lado y se quedó desnudo en cuestión de segundos. Con calma se acercó a Misha y lo miró a escasos centímetros. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. No es que Misha fuera bajito, es que él medía casi dos metros.

                - No te confundas, Misha. Me desnudo porque tengo calor, no porque me lo hayas dicho –lo empujó poniéndole una mano contra el pecho y tirándole sobre la cama-. Y recuerda que no acepto órdenes de nadie.

                Misha fue a replicarle, pero entonces Jared cayó sobre él. Fue como una tonelada de piel y huesos aplastante y firme. Se instaló entre sus piernas y lo inmovilizó totalmente sobre la cama. Le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le sujetó las muñecas. Misha estaba totalmente a su merced y ahí empezó el juego.

                Sin mucho miramiento y sin ser para nada delicado, Jared se impulsó con las caderas y arremetió contra él sin intentar entrar si quiera. Quería hacerle sentir lo grande y empalmado que estaba, y Misha fue consciente de ello. Los movimientos de ese hombre lo estaban volviendo loco y jamás en su vida había deseado tanto que lo follaran. Ni siquiera le importaba no estar preparado. Quería sentirle dentro y lo quería ya.

                - Fóllame, Jared.

                Una risa grave nació de la garganta de Jared. Dejó de morderle el cuello y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

                - Te he dicho que aquí mando yo.

                - Fóllame –Misha estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

                Jared sonrió. Se incorporó de estar tumbado sobre su cuerpo y gateó a su lado. Cuando llegó a la altura de los hombros, y sin previo aviso, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho pasando las rodillas por debajo de sus axilas. Acto seguido se echó hacia delante y obligó a que Misha se la chupara. Si era la mejor manera que Jared conocía para callar a la gente, Misha debía de admitir que daba resultado.

 

 

 

                Abarcarle entero en la boca era imposible. O al menos eso pensó Misha al principio, cuando pensó que no podía tragar más y aún quedaba media polla fuera. Entonces se limitó a saborearle el glande, a lamerle la sensible hendidura y juguetear con la punta de la lengua un buen rato.

                Jared gimió, pero fue sólo un par de segundos, como si hubiera bajado la guardia. Inmediatamente se recompuso y se alzó sobre sus rodillas para echarse más hacia delante. Le puso una mano en la frente y le obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que éste pudo. Por instinto, Misha abrió la boca. Tampoco le quedaba mucha opción.

                Cuando Jared se abrió paso entre sus labios, Misha tuvo que abrir algo más la boca para darle cabida. Pensó que de igual modo la enorme polla de ese hombre no le entraría entera, pero se sorprendió. Debía de ser por tener el cuello totalmente estirado y echado hacia atrás. Posiblemente si Jared le soltara ahora la cabeza, ésta se echaría instintivamente hacia delante y se ahogaría. Por suerte Jared no lo hizo. Con su mano fuerte y grande aún aguantándole, se hizo paso poco a poco por su boca y por su garganta. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba bien, aumentó un poco el ritmo, saliendo y entrando de su boca con embestidas largas y certeras.

                Los gruñidos que Jared había comenzado a soltar taladraron el cerebro de Misha. Jamás había estado tan cachondo ni había hecho una cosa como esa.

                Jared se levantó y se estiró para coger algo que había en el suelo. Por el sonido de la cremallera, posiblemente se trataba de algo que había dentro de la mochila. Misha no llegó a verlo porque cuando Jared se incorporó, se volvió  hacia él y le dio la vuelta para dejarle boca abajo sobre el colchón. Acto seguido le unió las manos a la espalda y se las ató. Misha intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. Jared sonrió. Se colocó entre sus piernas y tirando de él, lo obligó a quedarse sobre las rodillas con el trasero levantado.

                Misha tuvo que volver la cabeza hacia un lado para no ahogarse. Al tener las manos a la espalda no podía incorporarse y la parte superior del pecho y sus hombros estaban soportando todo el peso de esa postura. Jared lo sabía pero le dio igual. Ante él tenía uno de los traseros más bonitos que había visto en toda su carrera profesional. Y había visto bastantes.

                El trasero de Misha era blanco, suave al tacto y parecía no haber ni un solo vello a la vista, ni siquiera rubio. Se notaba que hacía deporte de resistencia, como atletismo o ciclismo. No tenía unos músculos demasiado desarrollados, pero era fibroso y ágil. Todo un lujo para sus ojos.

                - Fóllame, Jared. Hazlo ya.

                Jared lo ignoró. Ahora entendía por qué le habían llamado a él; ese tío parecía llevar el control de todo y alguien tenía que enseñarle a dejarse llevar de vez en cuando y a cumplir órdenes.

                Siguió recorriéndole con la lengua en distintas direcciones. Le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de Misha vibrar, agitarse tembloroso buscando más. Se alejó sólo lo suficiente de él para estirar el brazo y alcanzar su mochila. Deslizó la mano dentro y sacó una bolsa de cuero negro. La abrió un sacó un [butt plugin negro](http://www.sexshop.vibralia.com/epages/eb2775.sf/es_ES/?ObjectPath=/Shops/eb2775/Products/11053002) y un bote de lubricante. Jared siempre llevaba su propio material. No se fiaba de los clientes. Él era muy meticuloso y lavaba y esterilizaba todo muy bien.

                Abrió el lubricante y se untó un buen chorro en la mano. Tiró el frasco a un lado entre las sábanas y se frotó las manos. Luego cogió el plugin y lo embadurnó entero.

                Misha volvió la cabeza para ver qué hacía, pero justo en ese momento Jared se movió de nuevo y se colocó entre sus piernas con lo que le fue imposible saber qué había hecho. Lo siguiente que sintió fue cómo Jared le masajeaba la entrada y cómo, poco a poco, su cuerpo se iba dilatando cada vez más.

                Jared fue gentil. Comenzó a introducirle la punta de su juguete. El plugin, que tenía forma de peonza, y junto al lubricante, se deslizaba por el trasero de Misha demasiado bien. Tuvo que tener cuidado para refrenarse y no introducírselo de golpe. La idea era tentadora, pero no estaba allí tampoco para eso. Con cuidado, lo fue adentrando poco a poco, notando cómo el cuerpo de Misha se iba ajustando de manera natural.

                Ese trasto estaba diseñado para ir ensanchándole cada vez más, por lo que llegó un momento en que, o hacía un poco de presión, o se tirarían ahí toda la noche. Misha ronroneaba y jadeaba conforme sentía cómo adentraba dentro de él. Jared se lamió los labios y aprovechando que su cliente parecía estar sumido en una espiral de placer, arremetió con un golpe certero y terminó colándose dentro hasta la empuñadura. Misha gruñó y tensó todo el cuerpo. Las manos, las cuales seguían atadas a la espalda, se movieron en un acto reflejo involuntario, estirando los dedos y luego contrayéndolos hasta acabar cerradas en un puño. A Jared le gustó esa visión.  Ese hombre tenía un culo magnífico y se moría de ganas por hundirse en él, pero antes de eso tenía cosas que hacer.

                Aprovechando la anilla de extracción, la cogió y le dio vueltas para que el plugin girara dentro de él. Lo hizo un par de veces y luego tironeó suavemente como si intentara extraerlo pero sin llegar a hacerlo realmente. Misha volvió a gemir sintiendo cómo Jared jugaba con él. Esa agonía era demasiado placentera y ser sometido de esa manera era mucho más de lo que había esperado en un principio. El otro jugó con él, moviendo el juguete en su interior y testándole para ver cuál era su resistencia.

                Cuando pensó que Jared finalmente se apiadaría de él, Misha se sorprendió cuando Jared se levantó de la cama y lo arrastró con él. Pensó que iba a soltarle, pero no lo hizo. Lo puso de pie frente a él y lo besó. Le lamió los labios y se coló en su boca. Lo saboreó y le mordió la lengua. Fue un avasallamiento en toda regla. Ese gigante había comenzado a sudar y todo su cuerpo irradiaba sensualidad por todas partes.

                Dejó de besarle, agachó la cabeza y lo miró. Los ojos grandes y azules de Misha lo miraron y siguieron el recorrido de una de sus manos. Jared llegó hasta ambas erecciones. Las sostuvo dentro de la palma y comenzó a masajearlas a la par, haciendo que se frotaran entre sí.

                - Jared… -el jadeo de Misha fue bajo y apenas audible, y como ya sabía, Jared no le hizo ni caso.

                 De hecho, el otro dejó de masajearle, le rodeó las caderas con ambas manos y le apresó las nalgas algo más fuerte de lo normal. Adelantó una mano y agarró la anilla del plugin y lo movió, haciendo que Misha contrajera el ceño en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Jared hizo una mueca complacido.  Subió ambas manos por la espalda hasta colocarlas una encima de cada hombro y lo obligó a agacharse hasta estuvo de rodillas.

                - Chúpala.

                Misha no lo dudó. De todas formas Jared tampoco le dejó que se lo pensara demasiado porque lo agarró por el cabello despeinándole más y lo acercó mucho a su erección.

                El sabor de la polla de Jared era dulce y salado. Debido quizás al gel que había usado y alguna crema que usara para el cuerpo. No lo sabía bien, pero Misha encontraba ese sabor fascinante. En esa posición pudo lamerle y saborearle mejor que antes. Incluso pudo rodear la erección y besarle los testículos haciendo algo de ventosa con ellos.

                Jared gruñó, pero solo unos segundos porque enseguida bajó la mano hacia su propia polla, la agarró y propinó varios golpes con ella en el labio inferior de Misha. Acto seguido lo agarró por la cabeza echándosela hacia atrás y acometió entre sus labios hasta deslizarse completamente a lo largo de su boca y la garganta. Misha sólo atinó a amoldar la garganta y tragarle. El sonido gutural que hizo sin querer volvió loco a Jared, que gruñó y embistió más contra esos labios.

                - Joder, me pones a mil, Misha –arremetió contra él otra vez más antes de salir y tirar de él para ponerle en pie-. Eres una puta.

                Misha sonrió, pero a duras penas, porque de nuevo se vio arrastrado por el otro. Ésta vez recorrieron todo el pasillo de vuelta al salón donde Jared lo obligó a dejar de caer el pecho sobre la mesa y a separar bien las piernas. Una nalgada sonó por toda la habitación y Misha se contrajo. Fue más el sonido que otra cosa, pero lo puso a cien. Tenía que follarle ya o sería él el que se volvería loco.

                - Jared…

                - Shhhhh –no le dejó terminar. Se dejó de caer sobre él teniendo cuidado de no aplastarle ni de hacerle daño en los brazos que aún tenía tras la espalda-. Quieres que te folle, ¿es eso?

                Misha asintió y Jared sonrió complacido.

                - Pero tienes el plugin, Misha. ¿Lo notas? –lo movió con una mano para torturarle un poco más-. ¿Te gusta?

                De nuevo Misha volvió a asentir. Jared volvió a palmearle y se alejó de él por unos segundos. Apenas tardó nada y cuando estuvo de nuevo tras él, volvió a coger la anilla del plugin y lo agitó, haciendo jadear más a Misha que murmuró algo entre dientes.

                - ¿Qué dices? –Jared lo había oído perfectamente, pero quería oírselo otra vez.

                - Fóllame –repitió.

                - Hmmmm, pero antes tenemos que hacer algo con eso que tienes metido en el culo, ¿no crees? Sácatelo.

                Misha estiró las manos  ya que las tenía tan cerca, pero Jared lo detuvo.

                - Con las manos no.

                Misha frunció el ceño y dejó de caer la frente sobre la mesa.

                - No te entiendo –suspiró. Estaba tan cachondo y necesitaba tanto que Jared lo follara, que Misha no podía pensar en nada más. Jamás le había dolido tanto la polla por correrse ni había sentido esa sensación dentro de él. Quizás porque siempre había mandado él y había tenido lo que había querido.

                - Yo te lo explico –Jared se acercó a su oreja y le jadeó al oído-. Sólo tienes que empujar un poquitín, y listo.

                Así explicado parecía lo más sencillo del mundo, pero Misha dudaba poder hacerlo. No porque no fuera capaz, sino porque a ese ritmo se correría en el intento.

                - Te estoy esperando, Misha –Jared lo jaleó cuando vio que, tras pasados unos segundos, Misha seguía igual-. Si piensas que voy a apiadarme de ti y a ayudar o follarte por compasión, estás totalmente equivocado.

                Seguramente fuera verdad. Misha tomó aire y jadeó un par de veces antes de contraer todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Jared se lamió el labio inferior. Mientras lo miraba, se colocaba un condón y tiraba el envoltorio a un lado. Cuando vio el plugin moverse, posó un dedo sobre la anilla e hizo algo de presión para que el objeto dejara de deslizarse hacia fuera. Era un acto un tanto cruel, pero le excitaba tanto la escena, que se negaba a que acabara en tan pocos segundos.

                - Eso es, Misha –presionó un poco más fuerte cuando el plugin había salido un poco más. Ver expandirse ese trasero tan perfecto le nubló la vista-. Ya no queda nada.

                Y hubiera quedado muchísimo menos si ese hijo de puta hubiera apartado la mano. Posiblemente el plugin ya hubiera estado totalmente fuera y no apenas asomándose como estaba ahora.

                - Jar…ed –Misha apenas tuvo fuerzas para decir su nombre completo.

                Jared finalmente se apiadó de él. Cogió la anilla del plugin con una mano y con la otra le sostuvo de una nalga. Al tocar su piel, descubrió que el cuerpo de Misha estaba sudando y temblaba por el esfuerzo y la excitación. Tiró de la anilla y el plugin se hizo paso abriéndole mientras salía. Misha gruñó sintiendo milímetro a milímetro cómo esa cosa salía de él. Cuando estuvo fuera, Jared lo desechó a un lado, lo cogió por las caderas y se enterró en él de una embestida furiosa y violenta.

                Misha lloriqueó, a medias saciado y a medias más necesitado que antes. La polla de ese tío había comenzado a moverse dentro y fuera de él y lo llenaba sin apenas tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo. La próstata le mandaba señales furiosas al cerebro. Su cuerpo le gritaba que tenía que correrse ya o explotaría.

                Jared debió de leer las señales de su cuerpo porque le desató las manos. Salió de él y le dio la vuelta hasta tumbarle de nuevo sobre la mesa, ésta vez boca arriba. Le levantó las piernas y se las separó hasta colocarse entremedio otra vez para penetrarle sin preámbulos. Comenzó a moverse despiadadamente mientras le sostenía los muslos alrededor de su cintura. Misha intentó levantar un brazo para tocarse, pero los tenía entumecidos. Iba a necesitar algo más de tiempo hasta que la sangre volviera a circular por ellos otra vez. El problema era que él tenía tiempo, pero su polla no.

                De nuevo Jared supo qué pasaba. Le agarró la erección y sin perder el ritmo siguió follándole mientras lo masturbaba a la par. Misha no necesitó nada más. En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo y su mente estallaron. Comenzó a correrse sobre la mano de Jared mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba impasible. Si hubiera tenido fuerza en los brazos se habría agarrado a la mesa, pero no fue así, por lo que su cuerpo rebotó contra el mueble una y otra vez, sacudiéndole mientras Jared se hundía en él más profundamente si eso era posible.

                Cuando terminó de correrse, dudó si alguna vez su cuerpo volvería a ser el de antes o no. Tampoco es que le importara mucho. Acababa de vivir una experiencia increíble y única, y la verdad es que le daba igual volver a andar o no.

                Con los dedos manchados de semen, Jared lo agarró de nuevo por ambos muslos mientras lo penetraba un par de veces más. Acto seguido salió de él y con prisas se quitó el condón. Se masajeó sin control repetidas veces hasta que exhaló un gruñido largo y profundo mientras se corría sobre la ingle, las caderas y el estómago de Misha.

                Se vació sobre él con varios espasmos hasta que ya no pudo más. Cuando paró, se quedó apoyado entre sus piernas mirándole a la cara. Durante unos segundos estuvieron así, ambos demasiado cansados y satisfechos como para decir nada.

                - ¿Te duele? –le preguntó preocupado-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

                En su trabajo Jared no era así, pero Misha le había caído muy bien. Demasiado. Normalmente, cuando terminaba la faena, se vestía, recogía sus ropas y se largaba. Eso si no tenía que irse a toda prisa porque llegaba otra persona, o lo echaban a patadas porque muchas veces, cuando todo acababa, algunas personas se sentían culpables de lo que habían hecho, por una razón u otra, y lo echaban de la casa a medio vestir como si así fueran a borrar lo que había sucedido. Ésta vez eso no ocurrió y fue reconfortante.

                Misha se incorporó de la mesa ayudado por el otro. Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza.

                - No, estoy bien. Aún los tengo algo entumecidos, pero está todo bien.

                Jared asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás para dejar que se bajara de la mesa. Misha lo hizo lentamente y con cuidado caminó hacia su dormitorio. Parecía que el cuerpo quería ir por un lado y su equilibrio por otro. Jared lo siguió por si acaso. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, se encontró con Misha tumbado boca arriba en la cama. No se había tomado la molestia de limpiarse y los restos de la corrida de Jared aún estaban sobre él.

                - Ven –lo llamó-. Túmbate un rato y ahora te ayudo a recoger.

         Jared levantó las cejas. Era la primera vez que alguien era tan amable y sobre todo que se ofrecieran para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas le llamó mucho la atención.              

                Estaba cansado y era bastante tarde, por lo que no le pareció una mala idea tumbarse un rato hasta que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Con lo que no contó fue con que se quedara dormido. Profunda y plácidamente dormido al lado de Misha, que también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo apenas a la misma par que él.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 **Título:** [lick it up](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBozyHxiPgk). Lámelo.

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Misha/Jared

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** sexo algo duro, juguetes sexuales, palabras mal sonantes, cockzilla es un warning en sí y situaciones que quizás no os gusten. Lo dicho, id atentos por si algo no so mola, os lo saltáis y listo.

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no son míos. No cobro nada. Lo mismo debería ^^

 **Dedicado a:** Nipopanda, porque me hace tan feliz que tenía que dedicarle lo más guarro que he escrito hasta el momento XD

 **Agradecimientos:** para Luanda, porque si hay alguien en este mundo que sepa de letras pornosas y grupos guarrotes, sin duda es ella!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

**PARTE 2**

 

 

 

                Jared pegó un salto en la cama cuando descubrió que se había quedado dormido. Misha se despertó sobresaltado a su lado. Miró el reloj digital que había en la mesita de noche y vio que eran poco más de las tres de la mañana.

                - Mierda, me he dormido –Jared rodó por la cama para levantarse. Le costó tanto incorporarse y sentarse, que tuvo que hacerlo en dos tandas-. Tengo que irme.

                Misha se rió al verle.

                - ¿Tienes trabajo a primera hora?

                - No, mañana es mi día libre, pero precisamente por eso quería aprovechar el día y hacer algunas cosas que tengo pendientes. Si me levanto a las mil, estaré como siempre.

                - Duerme aquí el resto de la noche y mañana te vas. Si te vas ahora sólo conseguirás espantar el sueño y te va a costar más trabajo dormirte cuando llegues a casa.

                Misha pareció tan natural que Jared lo  creyó. Estaba cometiendo un error. No podía ser que estuviera planeando quedarse en casa de un tío al que apenas conocía de nada y que encima era cliente suyo. ¿Se había vuelto loco o qué? Quizás el problema fuera que Jared estaba cansado de estar solo. Volvía a casa y no había nadie esperándole. Iba a casa de clientes que lo trataban como si tuvieran derecho sobre él a tratarle como una basura. Misha era la primera persona en muchísimo tiempo que lo trataba como a una persona normal.

                - No sé… -dudó.

                Misha chasqueó la lengua. Se incorporó sobre la cama, puso en hora el despertador de la mesilla de noche y los tapó a ambos con una sábana obligándole a que volviera a recostarse sobre el colchón.

                - Mañana tengo que levantarme a las siete para ir a trabajar. Durmamos estas cuatro horas que quedan y así aprovechas la noche, ¿no crees?

                Jared no pudo decirle que no. Asintió y se acomodó a su lado, ambos mirándose en medio de la oscuridad.

                - Jared.

                - ¿Hmm?

                - ¿Cómo empezaste a trabajar en esto? –la voz de Misha parecía sincera, como si su preocupación fuera auténtica-. Me pareces un tío inteligente que podría hacer miles de cosas aparte de esto. ¿Qué pasó?

                - ¿Por qué piensas que ha pasado algo? –Jared sonrió perezosamente y se puso boca abajo en la cama. Al lado de ese tío se sentía bien.

                - Soy abogado. He tratado con mucha gente. Algunos peores y otros mejores. Sé de sobra que a veces, por mucho que uno se esfuerce, la vida te trata mal aunque no te lo merezcas.

                Jared se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de responder. Jamás le había contado eso a nadie. Lo cierto es que jamás nadie les había preguntado.

                - Pude ir a la universidad gracias a una beca jugando al baloncesto, pero ese primer año me jodí la rodilla y me la denegaron. Quería seguir estudiando y ni consiguiendo un trabajo normal podía pagarme los estudios, el campus, la comida… Así que un día, hablando con mi amigo Jensen, me comentó este trabajo y bueno… aquí estoy –Jared hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando-. Estudio veterinaria y estoy en el último curso. Cuando acabe, tendré dinero suficiente para montar mi propia clínica, y eso es lo que me importa. Mucha gente me ha dado de lado por culpa de esto. Incluso gente de mi propia familia, pero lo he decidido así y es lo que estoy haciendo.

                - Lo importante es que tú lo tengas claro, Jared –la voz de Misha parecía que se estaba quedando dormido poco a poco.

                - Ya, pero a la gente le gusta tratar mal a los demás.

                - La gente trata mal a otras personas por sistema. Yo soy abogado y cualquiera pensaría que a mí me respetan más por la profesión que tengo, pero no es así. Es más, te puedo asegurar que de nosotros dos, seguro que es a mí a quién han jodido más –sonrió-. Igual no tan literalmente, pero casi.

                Jared no tuvo más remedio que reírse con él. Cuando se le pasó la risa, sintió que era su turno de preguntar.

                - ¿Por qué me has llamado, Misha? Quiero decir, a la empresa donde trabajo. Eres un tío con un buen trabajo, atractivo y no pareces ser un adorador del diablo ni comer carne cruda. ¿No tienes pareja o es que no te has decidido a salir del armario?

                - Eso del diablo me ha llegado –Misha hizo una mueca con la cara y se lamió los labios, falsamente ofendido-. No. Quien me conoce sabe que soy gay. Mi problema es que trabajo muchas horas y cuando llego a casa, no puedo desconectar. Soy un mandón, lo reconozco, y eso acaba afectando a todas mis relaciones.

                Jared frunció el ceño.

                - Si sabes cuál es el problema, ¿por qué no le pones remedio?

                - Porque lo he intentado, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Y últimamente toda la gente que he conocido no tiene la paciencia necesaria para aguantarme hasta que a mi forma de ser le dé la gana de doblegarse un poco.

                - Seguro que algún día lo conseguirás.

                Misha quiso creerle. Resultaba extraño contarle algo tan íntimo a un desconocido y que se sintiera tan bien con él. Quizás su vida estaba dando demasiadas vueltas muy rápido.

                - Gracias –respondió finalmente-. La última pareja que tuve fue hace algo más de dos años y desde entonces no he vuelto a mezclarme con nadie. Lo considero una pérdida de tiempo.

                - ¿No te has acostado con nadie en dos años? –Jared no quiso que sonara tan mal, pero así fue. Afortunadamente Misha se lo tomó bien.

                - No. Si te digo la verdad, he estado muy ocupado. También medito mucho, así más a o menos lo he llevado bien.

                - Pero… -Jared no daba crédito a lo que oía-. Joder. Eres como un monje tibetano de esos.

                - Casi, sí –sonrió. Luego se puso muy serio-. Jared. ¿No te preocupa pillar algo raro? Estas cosas no son como para jugar con ellas.

                - Ya. Eso es lo único que llevo peor de mi trabajo. De todas formas nunca follo sin tomar buenas precauciones antes y todo lo pongo yo; los condones, los juguetes, el lubricante. No me fio de nada ni de nadie –zanjó-. De todas formas es una norma en mi empresa hacernos análisis todas las semanas. Análisis completos. Los lunes por la mañana son una tortura porque odios las agujas.

                Misha rió.

                - A mí tampoco me gustan –murmuró sin poder evitar bostezar.

                - Creo que deberíamos dormir, Misha. Hay que levantarse pronto.

                Misha asintió. Se dio la vuelta para prepararse para dormir como a él le gustaba y le deseó buenas noches. Igual que antes y en cuestión de segundos, cayó profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

                La claridad del amanecer comenzó a colarse por las grandes cristaleras del dormitorio. Misha fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y miró el despertador. Se había despertado veinticinco minutos antes de que sonara la alarma. Bien. Así podría desayunar con tiempo y no tener que ir corriendo, como siempre.

                Intentó moverse pero no pudo. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el cuerpo duro y enorme de Jared pegado al suyo. Incluso le había pasado un brazo por encima de las caderas. Bueno, podía quedarse ahí un poco más saboreando lo que era tener a alguien abrazado a la espalda. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso que ya ni se acordaba. La verdad es que la sensación era muy buena porque Jared era un tío simpático, enorme y duro. ¿Quién no querría tenerle en la cama?

                Como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, Jared estiró su cuerpo y se arrimó mucho más al de Misha, rozándose descaradamente con su miembro por la zona de las nalgas.

                Misha reaccionó en el acto. Más bien reaccionó su cuerpo y reculó un poco buscando algo más de fricción. Aún se notaba resentido y músculos que ni sabía que tenía protestaron por el movimiento, pero a él le dio igual. Intentando  moverse lo más lentamente posible para no despertarle, y se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos. Cuando estuvo cara a cara, lo miró detenidamente. Jared de cerca era increíblemente más atractivo que lo que había pensado la noche anterior. Tenía una nariz grande, pero respingona, que le daba un aire divertido e infantil a su cara. Los labios eran finos pero muy sensuales, y la barbita de un par de días sólo acentuaba más ese dato. Del color de sus ojos no se acordaba bien, pero seguro que también eran muy bonitos, fueran estos como fueran. Sin poder evitarlo y siendo consciente de que a lo mejor se ganaba un ladrido, Misha bajó la mano y le acarició la entrepierna. Ésta respondió en el acto bajo su palma y cabeceó como si tuviera vida propia, buscando otro toque más. Complacido, Misha lo envolvió con su mano y lo masajeó, comprobando lo dura que se puso en cuestión de segundos.

                El tamaño, la textura y la rápida respuesta del miembro de ese hombre lo hacían el acompañante ideal para un trabajo de ese estilo. Porque se podía ser atractivo y tener un gran cuerpo, pero si no tenías una buena polla para trabajar en eso, no tenías nada que hacer. Y Jared sí que valía.

                Sin despertarse del todo, Jared murmuró algo entre dientes, pero se quedó ahí. Dejó los labios entre abiertos y siguió durmiendo. Misha aprovechó para seguir acariciándole. Ese enorme cuerpo había reaccionado ciegamente a sus caricias en cuestión de segundos y eso le puso muy cachondo a él también.

                Movía la mano de delante hacia atrás, recorriéndole de la base hasta la punta, apretando ligeramente los dedos para causarle más fricción.

                Jared gimió. Adelantó las caderas y permitió que Misha siguiera con su escrutinio. No estaba despierto, pero tampoco estaba totalmente dormido. Simplemente sentía placer y lo estaba disfrutando, fuera este un sueño o no.

                Misha gruñó. Movió una pierna para deslizarla entre las del otro cuando su pie chocó contra algo. Le dio unos toquecitos con los dedos hasta que pudo alcanzar el objeto con la mano. Era el bote lubricante que había usado Jared el día anterior. Genial, le venía de perlas. Abrió el bote y se echó un poco en la mano. Luego rodeó las caderas del otro y bajó la mano por entre sus nalgas hasta que llegó a donde quería. Sin ser especialmente cuidadoso, los dedos de Misha hurgaron entre sus pliegues hasta que finalmente logró deslizar la primera falange del dedo índice entre ellos.

                Otro gemido volvió a escaparse de entre los labios del grandullón y se agitó entre sus brazos. Levantó una pierna y la colocó sobre la cadera de Misha, facilitándole así la entrada. Misha aprovechó esa oportunidad y siguió con su avance.

                Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había incursionado ya con ese dedo cuando pasó a deslizar otro. Jared jadeaba y se movía inquieto entre sus brazos.

                - Fóllame –murmuró finalmente.

                Misha lo miró. ¿Realmente quería que lo follara o es que estaba soñando y había dicho lo primero que se le había ocurrido?

                - ¿Quieres que te folle? –no pudo evitar preguntar, haciendo que la voz retumbara por toda la habitación-. ¿En serio?

                Jared abrió los ojos. Verdosos. Tenía los ojos de un extraño color verde mezclado con gotas color miel.

                - Sí –jadeó-. Hazlo.

                Misha se incorporó sobre la cama. A un lado en el suelo aún seguía la mochila que Jared había dejado la noche anterior. Hurgó dentro y sacó un preservativo. Se lo puso y se volvió hacia él.

                Jared se había colocado boca abajo en la cama y estaba totalmente estirado. Sin perder tiempo, Misha se colocó a horcajadas sobre su trasero, con las rodillas bien plantadas sobre el colchón. Con ambas manos le separó las nalgas y lentamente fue acercándose a él.               

                Cuando la punta del glande comenzó a deslizarse entre sus pliegues, Jared levantó un poco el trasero para facilitarle la entrada, pero lo único que consiguió fue engullir a Misha un poco más rápido de lo previsto y que el cuerpo de este vibrara por la sensación. Ver cómo su polla desaparecía poco a poco en el cuerpo de ese hombre lo puso a mil. Sin esperar a que se acostumbrara, comenzó a cabalgarle sin descanso.        




                En esa postura la fricción era insoportable y Misha no creía durar mucho más. Jared tampoco. Levantó las caderas con Misha encima y deslizó la mano  entre el colchón y su cuerpo para comenzar a masturbarse. Si el otro seguía montándole así, no iba a aguantar mucho.

                Y no tardó. En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Jared se tensó y comenzó a correrse sobre las sábanas con cortas y poderosas sacudidas. Misha se ahogó por la sensación. Jared había contraído todos los músculos alrededor de él y eso sumado a la fricción que ya sentía, fue demasiado para él; extrajo la polla de un solo movimiento y se quitó el condón tirándolo a un lado. Se agarró fuertemente la erección y comenzó a masturbarse mientras restregaba el glande entre las nalgas del Jared.

                Finalmente se corrió. Jared echó los brazos hacia atrás para agarrarse de las cachas y abrirlas para facilitarle la tarea al otro. Mentalmente Misha se lo agradeció mientras descargaba sobre él y sobre su entrada, inundándolo todo. El líquido blanquecino lo manchó entero y resbaló hacia abajo perdiéndose por el perineo hacia abajo entre los muslos de Jared. A Misha le pareció la imagen más erótica del mundo, por lo que dio un último empujón y cayó sobre Jared mientras se sacudía por última vez. Cuando se recuperó un poco, rodó y se tumbó a su lado. Jared lo miró.

                - ¿Haces esto todas las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar?

                Misha sonrió aún a medio camino por recuperar el aliento.

                - Si pudiera sí –respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

                Jared se incorporó y lo miró.

                - Interesante –terminó por ponerse de pie con cuidado-. Tengo que irme.

                Misha lo miró desde la cama. El despertador comenzó a sonar justo en ese momento. Alargó el brazo y lo apagó.

                - ¿Por qué no te duchas antes de irte? –le sugirió mientras se levantaba y hacía una bola con las sábanas-. No creo que sea cómodo atravesar la ciudad sudado y con el culo mojado, la verdad.

                Jared tuvo que reconocer que eso era cierto, aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores que esas. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

                - Si quieres me doy yo primero un ducha rápida mientras tú recoges tus cosas y luego te duchas tú –Misha no esperó contestación. Tiró de las sábanas y caminó con ellas hacia el baño donde las metió en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

                Jared se lo quedó mirando. Sí que iba a ser cierto que Misha era un mandón, pero no le importó porque le parecía una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo tenía que recoger sus cosas y una ducha ahora mismo le parecía el cielo. Cuando terminó, caminó hacia el baño justo cuando Misha salía.

                - El agua caliente quema bastante, ten cuidado. Tienes toallas en el mueble de arriba y si necesitas ropa limpia, puedo dejarte algo.

                - No me hará falta, gracias.

                Jared estaba como en una nube. Misha se estaba portando con él incluso mejor que el más íntimo de sus amigos. Realmente había empezado a pensar que no le importaba que él fuera un puto.

                Se duchó y el chorro de agua extra caliente le vino genial para los músculos. Jamás en su vida le había sentado mejor una ducha que esa. Cuando ya estuvo vestido y con el pelo peinado y aún mojado, salió del baño dispuesto a despedirse. Entonces un olor a café recién hecho lo atrajo hacia la cocina. Misha estaba allí y se volvió al verle.

                - No sabía muy bien qué te gustaba así que he hecho tostadas, zumo de naranja y café.

                Jared no supo qué decir. Misha ya estaba completamente vestido. Llevaba un pantalón de pinzas oscuro y una camisa blanca un poco arrugada. La corbata descansaba junto con la chaqueta sobre un maletín en una silla de la cocina.

                - No tenías que haberte molestado –Jared no se movió del sitio.

                - Tenía que desayunar de todas formas –se encogió de hombros. Luego le señaló una silla a su lado-. No me dejarás desayunar solo, ¿verdad?

                A Jared no le quedó más remedio que sentarse a su lado y desayunar con él. No es que no quisiera, porque se moría por una taza de café y un par de tostadas, es que todo eso le parecía tan de ensueño que no se lo creía.

                Cuando acabaron, ambos recogieron sus cosas y salieron para llamar al ascensor. Éste no tardó en llegar. Misha apretó el botón de la planta baja y se quedó callado a su lado, aunque por poco tiempo. Veía bajar el número de los pisos rápidamente en la pantalla digital y tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle a Jared antes de que se fuera.

                - Jared…

                - ¿Hm? –éste, que parecía haber estado sumido en sus propios pensamientos, se volvió hacia él cuando escuchó su nombre.

                - ¿Te apetece tomar una cerveza esta noche? Algo informal y sin compromiso. Charlar un rato y ver el partido en un bar que conozco.

                Jared se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. No. No podía ser. Ese caso ya se le había presentado otra vez antes y jamás salía bien.

                - Misha… Te estoy agradecido por tu hospitalidad y eres un buen hombre, en serio, pero no creo que esto funcione  -suspiró-. Soy un prostituto y no voy a dejar de serlo hasta que cumpla con lo que me he propuesto.

                Misha frunció el ceño confundido.

                - No recuerdo haberte pedido que lo dejes, Jared. Lo que te dije anoche te lo dije en serio; si a ti te parece bien lo que estás haciendo, a mi también.

                Jared flipó porque normalmente la gente no era así.

                - ¿En serio? ¿No te importa salir con un tío que se acuesta con otros hombres por dinero?

                - Ya te he dicho que no. Sé que eres cuidadoso y que no tengo nada que temer –se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia-, pero no te preocupes porque comprendo que no quieras mezclar lo personal con lo profesional.

                Las puertas se abrieron, pero ninguno de los dos salió del ascensor. Jared reaccionó poco a poco.

                - Será un placer ir a tomar algo contigo, Misha –se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios. La puerta se fue a cerrar, pero la detuvo con la mano. Abandonó el beso con desgana y salió del ascensor.- Te recojo esta noche. A las ocho.

                Misha asintió. Apretó el botón del parking y el ascensor bajó. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero Jared le daba buena espina. Quizás los dos tenían lo que el otro necesitaba, y si mientras tanto lo pasaban genial en la cama, mejor que mejor.

                Con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara recordando lo de la noche anterior, Misha se sentó al volante de su coche y puso rumbo al trabajo deseando que fueran ya las ocho de la tarde.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: lick it up. Lámelo.   
> Autora: Taolee  
> Beta: sin betear, lo siento.  
> Pairing: Misha/Jared  
> Fandom: RPS. AU  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning: sexo algo duro, juguetes sexuales, palabras mal sonantes, cockzilla es un warning en sí y situaciones que quizás no os gusten. Lo dicho, id atentos por si algo no so mola, os lo saltáis y listo.  
> Disclaimer: Ellos no son míos. No cobro nada. Lo mismo debería ^^  
> Resumen: Meses atrás, Misha contrató los servicios de un prostituto. Sólo buscaba algo para una noche; específico, caliente y distinto. Y se encontró con Jared Padalecki, que él en sí mismo es específico, muy caliente y totalmente distinto a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes.

 

**PARTE 3**

 

                Si le hubieran preguntado a Misha meses antes que su amistad con Jared iba a durar tanto tiempo, no se lo hubiera creído ni él mismo. Porque eran amigos. Se habían conocido cuando Misha solicitó sus servicios una noche, y _algo_ surgió entre ellos. En esos tres meses habían quedado asiduamente. Habían ido  a algún que otro partido, habían ido al cine y solían quedar para cenar juntos.

                Esa noche estaba en el apartamento de Jared. Se encontraba en un zona tranquila de la ciudad y bastante humilde, aunque el apartamento por dentro no tenía nada que envidiarle al suyo. Se notaba que a Jared le iba bien el negocio y podía permitirse cualquier capricho. La cocina, sin ir más lejos, estaba amueblada con todo lujo de detalles. Integrada en el salón y separada por una isleta enorme, Misha cocinaba comida wok para la cena. Sólo eran las cinco, pero Jared tenía que irse pronto a trabajar esa noche. Le habían ofrecido un trabajo en un reconocido y prestigioso club nocturno de la ciudad. Su misión consistía en hacer pases privados y mantener contentos a los clientes, la mayoría homosexuales.  Quizás iba a ganar algo menos, pero lo iba a compensar con las propinas. También contaba con la seguridad de trabajar en un local con buena seguridad. Ya no tendría que ir de casa en casa o de hotel en hotel nunca más. Nunca le había pasado nada demasiado extraño, había tenido suerte, pero más de una vez se había llevado un susto, así que principalmente eso fue un factor importante por lo que aceptó el trabajo.

                No habían hablado del tipo de relación que tenían. Puede que no les hiciera falta. Disfrutaban el uno del otro sin necesidad de ponerle nombre, y hasta el momento había funcionado.

                - ¿Hola? –Jared cerró  la puerta de la entrada estirando la pierna hacia atrás. Venía con los brazos cargados de bolsas-. ¿En serio necesitas tantas cosas para hacer la cena?

                Misha sonrió mientras se limpiaba  las manos en con el trapo de la cocina. Lo dejó sobre la encimera y salió a su encuentro para ayudarle.

                - Si tuvieras en la nevera algo más que cerveza y sobrecitos de mayonesa, ahora no habrías tenido que venir tan cargado –le cogió un par de bolsas y volvió a la cocina.

                Jared lo siguió.

                - Ah, ¿pero se necesita algo  más que esas dos cosas para sobrevivir? –bromeó. Luego olfateo lo que había en la sartén-. Oye, eso huele muy bien. ¿Qué es?

                - De momentos son tres clases de pimientos asándose.

                Jared levantó una ceja.

                - ¿Yo tenía pimientos en la nevera?

                - Se podrían plantar pimientos en tu nevera, pero no. Los he traído de mi casa.

                Jared asintió. Dejó las cosas a un lado y luego caminó hacia Misha. Esperó a que terminara de vaciar una bolsa para acercarse y darle un beso en los labios. Le encantaba besarle. Misha le respondía de una manera abierta y sincera, y Jared no desaprovechaba nunca ninguna oportunidad de besarle siempre que podía.

                - ¿Quieres una cerveza? –Jared le sonrió cuando terminó de besarle y caminó para coger un par de botellines-. ¿Ves? Somos el complemento perfecto; tú pones la comida, y yo la bebida.

                Misha esbozó una sonrisa mientras meneaba la sartén. Sacó y organizó todo lo que le había pedido a Jared que comprara de camino a casa y en apenas media hora estuvieron los dos sentados en la isleta de la cocina cenando mientras charlaban.

                - ¿Vas a venir a verme esta noche? –Jared se limpió los labios con la servilleta y le dio un trago bastante largo a lo que  le quedaba de cerveza.

                - ¿Quieres que vaya? –la cara de Misha era de sorpresa. En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el local, Jared nunca le había pedido que fuera y él lo entendía. Entendía su trabajo y sabía que él no pintaba nada allí.

                - Sí. La noche puede prometer. Hay una despedida de soltero y tengo que hacerle un regalito al novio.

                - ¿Una boda gay?

                - Eso es lo curioso. El novio no es gay.

                Misha lo miró extrañado. Se había levantado y había llevado los platos al fregadero para enjuagarlos y meterlos en el lavavajillas.

                - ¿No es gay? ¿Y para qué quiere un pase contigo?

                - No sé. Lo descubriremos esta noche, ¿no crees? –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-. Muchos heteros tienen curiosidad. Además, puede gustarte el sexo anal sin tener que ser gay.

                Misha puso mala cara.

                - Podría, sí, pero no es lo común –luego lo miró-. Si quieres que vaya, iré.

                Jared sonrió complacido. Se levantó y caminó despacio hacia él hasta que lo agarró de la cintura y restregó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

                - Te gustará, ya verás –lo apresó contra la isleta y lo monopolizó por completo. Luego se hizo un hueco entre sus piernas y hundió la cabeza en su cuello donde empezó a darle besos suaves a lo largo de toda la clavícula. Respiró hondo inhalando su olor y emborrachándose con él-. Me gustas.

                Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Le gustaba cuando Jared se ponía cariñoso y salía a su encuentro. Como ahora. Era como un cachorro gigante e incansable, y Misha sospechaba que jamás se cansaría de acariciarle detrás de las orejas.

                - Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te gusto? –le devolvió los besos sobre el lóbulo de su oreja-. ¿Y eso?

                - Porque me gusta cómo hueles –inhaló fuertemente para que el otro le oyera-. Y cómo sabes –le lamió el cuello notando la nuez bajo su lengua-. Y me gusta tu polla.

                Misha no estaba preparado para sentir esa mano grande y descarada en su entrepierna. Se le puso dura en el acto y tuvo serios problemas para seguir pensando con claridad.

                - ¿Hmmm? –fue lo único que logró responder. Por suerte Jared lo había entendido perfectamente.

                - Sí –apretó la mano ligeramente para acariciarle a través de la ropa-. Me gusta follarte y hacerte gemir hasta que acabas temblando sudoroso bajo mi cuerpo.

                Y Jared no tenía que hacer mucho para lograrlo. Misha no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre lograba saber qué quería, qué buscaba y cómo le gustaba. Jared era el amante perfecto.

                - Jared… -jadeó su nombre con dificultad cuando el otro ya había deslizado la mano por dentro de los pantalones y lo tenía bien sujeto-. Tienes que parar.

                Jared levantó la cabeza preocupado y lo miró.

                - ¿No te apetece? –restregó la punta de la nariz sobre su mentón-. Porque creo que  a tu amiguita sí.

                - Claro que me apetece –le respondió en el acto. Tendría que ser un castrato de Viena para que el cuerpo y la voz de ese hombre no le afectasen de alguna manera-, pero tú tienes un pase dentro de un par de horas.

                - ¿Y?

                - Que vas a estar cansado –intentó recular un poco para evadirle, pero estaba demasiado pegado a la isleta y no tenía escapatoria posible-, y no vas a rendir como debes.

                Jared dejó de besarle el cuello y levantó una ceja.

                - ¿Alguna vez no he rendido como debo? –sacó la mano del pantalón y sin esfuerzo alguno, le puso las manos en la cintura y lo levantó hasta sentarle sobre la encimera de la isleta.

                - No quiero que te canses más de lo debido –Misha relajó el tono. No quería que Jared se lo tomara mal-. Simplemente me preocupo por ti.

                Jared se acomodó entre sus piernas.

                - Gracias, pero estoy perfectamente –lo besó antes de alejarse de nuevo-. Y voy a demostrártelo.

 

                Misha no supo muy bien cómo, pero en cuestión de segundos estuvo completamente desnudo. Seguía tumbado boca arriba con los pies apoyados sobre el borde de la encima y Jared mordisqueándole la cara interna de los muslos. Sabía que esa era una zona muy sensible para él y Jared lo torturaba pasando por ahí la lengua siempre que podía. Poco a poco fue bajando los labios hasta llegar a su erección. Con la lengua le acarició las pelotas y fue subiendo por la sensible piel dejando un húmedo rastro tras él. El glande brillaba empapado esperando que alguna de esas caricias fueran para él. Y lo fue; la lengua grande y osada de Jared lo lamió llevándose la humedad que había empezado a rezumar y a resbalar por un lado. Acto seguido se lo metió en la boca y lo succionó, arrancándole un gemido de los labios. Misha arqueó la espalda y separó algo más las piernas. Joder, cómo le gustaba…

                Jared lo sabía. Era su trabajo, lo que hacía, lo que se le daba bien. Pero no sólo eso; Misha era como un libro abierto para él. Siempre exteriorizaba lo que sentía y era muy agradecido. Así daba gusto jugar con él.

                Lo agarró por los muslos poniendo esas palmas enormes sobre la piel para acariciarle y sostenerle, y lo deslizó entero hasta su garganta. Luego se alejó y volvió a repetir el movimiento otra vez, haciendo que el cuerpo de Misha se contrajera de placer. Cuando finalmente se alejó varios centímetros, le había dejado la polla totalmente empapada en saliva y líquido pre seminal.

                Gruñó notando la excitación de Misha. Tardaba tan poco en responderle que lo volvía loco. Le mordió la cara interior de un muslo una última vez y luego bajó la cabeza para lamerle la entrada. Misha exhaló el aire que había retenido en la boca y levantó los brazos alargándolos por encima de su cabeza hasta llegar al otro lado de la encimera donde se agarró al borde. No era la primera vez que lo hacían allí encima, y sabía que tenía que agarrarse o saldría disparado.

                Jared lo agarró por las caderas y lo atrajo más hacia el borde del mueble. Luego le separó las nalgas y volvió a hundir la cabeza. Con cada pasada que daba con la lengua, Misha contraía el trasero, haciendo algo más dificultosa la tarea. Jared se irguió entre sus piernas y lo miró, maravillándose de lo predispuesto que siempre parecía estar para él.

                Se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó a un lado olvidándose de ella. Luego llevó las manos sobre el abdomen de Misha y lo acarició. Le gustaba mucho su cuerpo porque no tenía nada que ver con el suyo, tan grande y musculoso. Misha estaba en forma y era atlético, pero no había tenido la necesidad de desarrollar  tanto su cuerpo como él. Se le marcaban las caderas y cada último poro de su piel parecía estar predispuesto a seguir a Jared hiciera lo que hiciera. Y él lo sabía.

                - Me gusta follarte, Misha.

                Misha sonrió.

                - Y a mí que me folles –Esa postura podía resultar embarazosa, pero para él no lo era. Jared conocía su cuerpo al dedillo y no tenía nada que esconderle. De todas formas y aunque lo hubiera intentado, Jared no se lo habría permitido.

                El alto pareció meditar sus palabras. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras estiraba una mano sobre el cuerpo de Misha y la hacía avanzar acariciándole la piel. Le rozó con cuidado los labios con el pulgar mientras lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados. Misha no pudo evitar sacar la punta de la lengua y lamerle tímidamente. Jared aprovechó y cambió de dedo, acercándole el índice. Cuando Misha se lo deslizó entre los labios y lo comenzó a succionar, el otro gimió. Imaginó que era su polla a la que hacía eso. En un segundo los pantalones comenzaron a apretarle más de la cuenta. Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente, se incorporó y llevó la mano de nuevo hacia su entrada. Apoyó ese mismo dedo y jugueteó con los pliegues, hidratándolos y haciéndolos reaccionar bajo su roce. En cuestión de segundos lo tuvo lo suficientemente preparado como para colarse dentro de él sin hacerle daño.

                Movió el dedo de un lado a otro y notó cómo Misha contraía los músculos.

                - ¿Te gusta? –de sobra sabía que sí, pero Jared quería oírselo decir.

                - Sí –Misha tenía la voz entrecortada y comenzaba a faltarle la respiración-. Mucho.

                - ¿Y si te meto otro dedo? –ronroneó junto a su piel para que el vaho de su aliento le acariciara la piel-. ¿Quieres sentir otro dedo dentro de ti, Misha?

                - Sí –Misha levantó un poco las caderas en señal de total predisposición-. Quiero más.

                Jared sonrió complacido. Extrajo el dedo y luego escupió sobre la entrada. Esparció bien la saliva y luego volvió a arremeter contra él, ésta vez con dos dedos. Su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado, pero Jared no se dedicaba a eso únicamente por tener un buen cuerpo y un par hoyuelos en el rostro; Giró la muñeca lentamente a la misma par que hacía presión en él. Misha notaba cierta tirantez, pero le gustaba esa presión que Jared ejercía en él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya notaba los dos dedos dentro. Y Jared no perdió el tiempo; fue directo hacia su próstata y la comenzó a masajear con las yemas. Misha arqueó la espalda y gruñó arrugando la nariz. Luego comenzó a moverse y a arremeter contra los dedos de Jared. Le salía al encuentro y hacía que se hundiera más en él, rozando cada vez más esa zona tan sensible.

                - Joder, Misha –Jared sólo atinó a amoldarse a su ritmo-. Sí. Sigue moviéndote así.

                Misha obedeció y siguió moviendo las caderas. Arqueaba la espalda para darse impulso agarrado como estaba por encima de su cabeza al borde de la encimera. El balanceo de su cuerpo era erótico y atrayente, y Jared se vio sumergido en él en el acto.

                Se incorporó entre sus piernas, dispuesto a buscar un condón para ponérselo y follarle tal y como Misha estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo follaran, pero entonces recordó una cosa. Llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas y no se había atrevido a comentárselo. Ahora podía ser un buen momento. Sacó los dedos y lo agarró de las nalgas, sosteniéndole así y mirándole el trasero con deseo.

                - Misha –jadeó acercando la lengua de nuevo a su entrada para lamerle. Ésta vez pudo introducirse mejor en él. La punta de la lengua se perdió entre sus pliegues y lo acarició a la par que lo lubricó por última vez. Cuando se incorporó, de nuevo volvió a repetir su nombre-. Misha.

                Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Misha se obligó a centrar la mirada en él.

                - Jared, por favor –le suplicó-. Necesito que me folles.

                - Sí –asintió para darle vehemencia a su respuesta-, pero quiero pedirte algo.

                Por la seriedad de la voz, Misha lo miró fijamente y esperó a que continuara.

                - Quiero follarte –se lamió los labios-… sin condón.

                Misha no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándole, lo que aprovechó Jared para seguir hablando.

                - Yo… -se rebuscó por los bolsillos del pantalón hasta que dio con un papel que estaba arrugado en muchas partes. Intentó abrirlo pero las manos le fallaron. No obstante, mientras, siguió hablando-… he recogido esta mañana mi último análisis de sangre. Sabes que me lo hago todos los meses. También sabes que soy muy cuidadoso en mi trabajo y he querido estar seguro de que todo está bien antes de pedírtelo –asintió mirándole. Había desistido de desdoblar el papel y se había limitado a hablar-. Te entenderé si no quieres. No pasa nada. Sólo… aquí tienes el papel –le tendió la hoja aún doblada para que lo abriera él y realmente leyera que estaba completamente sano.

                Misha alargó la mano y cuando tuvo el papel en su poder, lo lanzó al suelo sin ceremonias. Jared lo miró sin comprender. Se había puesto nervioso porque para él ese era un paso muy importante. Quería y necesitaba que Misha confiara en él. Quería que con él las cosas fueran distintas. Quería tenerle de una manera distinta a los demás y para él ese era un momento decisivo, por eso no entendió su actitud. Si se bajaba de la mesa y se iba, no iba a culparle, pero Misha no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarle esperando  que reaccionara, pero Jared parecía no haberlo entendido, así que no tuvo más remedio que explicárselo.

                - Jared, no necesito leer ese papel. Te creo y confío en ti –dijo directamente-. Ahora por favor sube a esta encimera y fóllame como tú sabes. Sin condón –añadió sonriendo.

                Jared esbozó una sonrisa de alivio. No se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar hasta ese momento. Se deshizo de los pantalones en cuestión de segundos y apoyando las manos sobre el borde de la encimera, dio un pequeño salto para caer de rodillas entre las piernas de Misha. Afortunadamente éste le había hecho espacio. Lo necesitaba ya y no quería perder más tiempo.

                Lo agarró de las nalgas separándoselas y le subió el trasero para alcanzarlo bien. Con atino colocó su erección sobre su entrada y se mantuvo ahí, notando cómo Misha contraía su cuerpo para recibirle. Jared no le hizo esperar más y se adentró en él. Tuvo que ayudarse con una mano porque Misha aún estaba demasiado tirante y estrecho para su tamaño. La fricción los dejó sin aliento a ambos, pero en cuanto Misha se adaptó a la intrusión, Jared comenzó a moverse rítmicamente. Rotaba las caderas en círculos y sabía dónde ejercer más presión exactamente para hacerle temblar las rodillas.

                El problema es que esta vez Misha jugaba con ventaja. Jared no se acordaba de haber follado a alguien alguna vez sin condón. A sus treinta años y llevando en ese mundillo mucho tiempo, nunca había tenido una relación seria con nadie que alcanzara ese grado de confianza como el que tenía con Misha. Y debía decir que la sensación de meterla sin condón era absolutamente maravillosa. No es que el preservativo fuera una gran traba, pero ahora notaba cien por cien todo, incluso sentía más calor. Posiblemente todo fuera producto de su imaginación, pero la sensación estaba ahí.

                - Misha, por favor, no hagas eso –Jared dejó de moverse cuando notó que Misha contraía los músculos apresándole estrechamente, como si quisiera robarle el alma.

                - Hacer, ¿el qué? –disimuló y repitió el movimiento de nuevo contrayendo los músculos sabiendo de sobra a lo que se refería Jared.

                - _Misha…_ -jadeó sin aliento. Lo agarró por las piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás respirando fuertemente intentando contenerse, pero fue imposible. Su cuerpo iba lanzado. La sensación estaba ahí, y el cerebro no dejaba de torturarle con imágenes de él corriéndose dentro de Misha y saciándolo por completo.

                Jared tenía los segundos contados. Apretó los dientes y comenzó de nuevo a arremeter en él con todas sus fuerzas hasta notar que un calor lo envolvía y estallaba en mil pedazos. Se corrió de varias estocadas certeras, sabiendo que Misha lo estaba sintiendo todo. Y así fue. Sentirlo caliente y húmedo dentro de él fue el detonante que le faltaba para caer en picado. Misha llevó una mano hacia su polla y comenzó a masturbarse mientras se corría sobre su estómago con varios chorros largos y calientes. Cuando terminó, dejó de caer la espalda ahora ya relajada sobre la encimera.

                - No te muevas –Jared salió de su cuerpo lentamente y saltó hacia el suelo.

                Misha lo oyó trastear en algún lado, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. De pronto lo volvió a ver subido entre sus piernas con una cosa en la mano. Lo sacó del plástico y se lo enseñó. El artefacto, de color naranja, parecía ser un plugin parecido al que habían usado en aquel primer encuentro, pero mucho más pequeño y menos vistoso.

                - Quiero dejártelo puesto y que lo lleves esta noche cuando vayas a verme –la voz de Jared era un susurro.

                Inconscientemente Misha asintió. No podía negarle nada. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo y sabía que las intenciones de Jared era de alguna forma, marcarle con su corrida. A Misha le excitó la idea y volvió a asentir.

                Jared sonrió. Esa era otra de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él; que siempre estaba dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas. Se echó hacia delante y bajó hasta su estómago. Sin previo aviso comenzó a lamer las gotitas blancas que Misha había dejado sobre su propia piel.

                - Me gusta tu sabor –Jared lo lamió de nuevo mientras lo miraba. Misha se había puesto ligeramente colorado y lo observaba a su vez sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Lentamente fue capturando con la lengua todas las gotitas hasta dejarlo limpio por completo.

                Cuando hubo acabado, Jared se llevó el plugin a los labios y lo deslizo dentro de la boca. Lo chupó y jugó con él durante un rato, hasta que lo sacó totalmente húmedo y resbaladizo por la saliva y los restos de Misha. Sin perder tiempo, guió la mano con el objeto hacia su entrada y presionó hasta que éste se deslizó por completo dejando fuera el pequeño agarre para poder sacárselo luego. La verdad es que apenas se notaba y no parecía ser incómodo.

                - Ya está –Jared volvió a bajarse de la encimera y luego tiró de una mano de Misha hasta hacer que se sentara.

                Éste lo hizo pero lentamente, pensando que se clavaría el objeto, pero no fue así. Sólo notó una confortable sensación.

                - ¿Estás cómodo? –Jared lo miró analizando su expresión.

                Misha asintió y saltó al suelo.

                - Sí. Pensé que iba a sentirlo mucho más, pero apenas noto que lo llevo.

                Jared sonrió. Decidió guardarse la información de que era  normal que no notara nada ahora porque su cuerpo aún estaba algo dilatado. Cuando volviera todo a su sitio y comenzara a ponerse cachondo, como antes, iba a descubrir los placeres de ese plugin.

                - Perfecto –añadió sin más-. Vamos a la ducha, entonces. Tengo que llegar pronto para prepararlo todo.

                Misha asintió y lo siguió. No lo sabía aún, pero iba a ser una noche muy larga.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **Título:** [lick it up](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBozyHxiPgk). Lámelo.

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear, lo siento.

 **Pairing:** Misha/Jared + Jared/Jensen + Jensen/Misha + Jared/Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** sexo algo duro, juguetes sexuales, palabras mal sonantes, cockzilla es un warning en sí y situaciones que quizás no os gusten. Lo dicho, id atentos por si algo no so mola, os lo saltáis y listo.

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no son míos. No cobro nada. Lo mismo debería ^^

 **Resumen:** Meses atrás, Misha contrató los servicios de un prostituto. Sólo buscaba algo para una noche; específico, caliente y distinto. Y se encontró con Jared Padalecki, que él en sí mismo es específico, muy caliente y totalmente distinto a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes.

 

 

 

**PARTE 4**

                Misha llegó algo preocupado al club. Jared ya había avisado que tendría visita y una chica preciosa con unos pechos enormes lo guió hacia la pequeña sala donde Jared haría su pase privado. Éste aún no había llegado, así que examinó la habitación. No sería más grande de cuatro metros por tres metros y la decoración era escasa; Al fondo había un sofá en forma de U con una mesa en el medio y unas cortinas. En el centro de la sala había una silla justo debajo de un foco de luz y unos espejos grandes y limpísimos ocupaban todo un lateral. Jared entró en ese momento.

                - Hey, has llegado –se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios-. Si te colocas al fondo del sofá, no se te verá.

                Misha asintió. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Jared iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta negra, camisa blanca con el cuello subido, sin corbata y el primer botón quitado. Estaba demasiado bueno para ser real. Jared aprovechó su ensimismamiento para meterle mano.

                - ¿Lo llevas aún puesto? –se arrimó mucho a él y lo rodeó con un brazo hasta tocarle una nalga. No podía notarlo a través de la ropa, pero siempre era un buen momento para sobarle el trasero.

                - Sí. O eso espero –sonrió bromeando-. Yo al menos no me lo he quitado.

                La risa grave y sonora de Jared le retumbó en los oídos. Le palmeó el trasero para instarle a que se fuera hacia el sofá.

                - La despedida de soltero está terminando y en breve el novio estará aquí.

                - ¿No se molestará ese tío de que un extraño le vea? –Misha se sentó en el sofá y se deslizó hacia el fondo.

                - No creo, y si no te mueves ni haces ruido, no sabrá que estás ahí.

                Misha asintió algo nervioso. No quería buscarle ningún lío a Jared y obviamente tampoco quería buscarse él un problema. Finalmente decidió guardar silencio y deslizarse hacia el fondo del sofá. Luego guardó silencio. Las luces cambiaron y sólo el foco de encima de la silla quedó encendido. Comenzó a sonar una música suave de fondo y Jared caminó hacia la silla. No le había dado tiempo de sentarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

                El recién llegado se quedó unos segundo bajo el marco de la puerta, como dudando, pero luego se adentró en la habitación y cerró tras él.

                - Jared –por la voz, ronca y pastosa, era evidente que había estado bebiendo.

                - Jensen –Jared sonrió desde donde estaba sentado. En ningún momento hizo ademán de levantarse. Simplemente esperó a que el recién llegado se acercara.

                Misha frunció el ceño. Por el tono de voz del tal Jensen, era evidente que lo conocía. Además le sonaba su nombre. ¿Pero de dónde? Aún no se había acercado a la luz y no podía verle la cara. ¿De qué diablos le sonaba el nombre de Jensen?

                Jensen llegó hasta la silla y se paró delante de Jared, mirándole un poco nervioso.

                - Vamos a hacerlo –esbozó una sonrisa un tanto dudosa y levantó las manos en señal de “soy todo tuyo.”

                - ¿Estás seguro? –Jared seguía sin moverse repantingado como estaba en la silla-. Vas a casarte en dos días con tu novia. Esto no es lo normal que se suele hacer.

                - Lo sé –respondió rápidamente-. Pero llevo dándole vueltas mucho tiempo y quiero hacerlo, ¿sabes? Es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención y creo que ahora es el momento.

                Jared sonrió y le indicó con una mano que se acercara. Jensen lo hizo y se agachó pensando que empezaría por darle un beso. Fallo. Jared no besaba a nadie en los labios. Ya no. Ese derecho sólo lo tenía Misha, y así iba a seguir siendo. Rápidamente le dio la vuelta y deslizó las piernas entre las suyas obligándole a sentarse sobre él.

                Misha se sintió incómodo porque ese tío parecía que lo miraba fijamente a pesar de que estaba seguro que ni siquiera Jared, que sabía dónde estaba, lo veía.

                Sentado sobre las piernas de Jared, se veía que Jensen era enorme. Quizás no tan alto como él, pero sí algo espectacular. Entonces, gracias a la luz del techo, pudo verle la cara.  Le reconoció enseguida; Ese era el amigo de Jared, el que lo había metido en ese mundo años atrás. Había visto un par de fotos de él en un álbum que tenía Jared en casa, pero nunca lo había visto en persona hasta ahora. Y mejoraba considerablemente. Los ojos verdes de ese tío resaltaban con la luz del techo. Incluso las pecas de la cara y el pelo castaño claro parecían irreales. Parecía estar envuelto en un halo de luz.

                - Si estás de acuerdo entonces… -Jared le rodeó la  cintura con un brazo y bajó la mano hacia su entrepierna. Sin vacilar, lo acarició a través de la tela y lo palpó concienzudamente.

                Jensen respiró profundamente obligándole a relajarse. Quería eso. Estaba seguro. Y la mejor persona que podía enseñarle era Jared. Eran amigos desde el colegio y no había mejor profesional que él. Sí, estaba en buenas manos.

 

                Durante los primeros cinco minutos, Jared se limitó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo. Era evidente que la finalidad de tanta caricia era relajarle y que se acostumbrara a él, porque  ningún tío necesitaba tantos preámbulos. Poco a poco le fue abriendo los botones de la camisa hasta que se deshizo de ella. Lo instó a que se pusiera de pie y poco a poco lo fue desvistiendo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente se oía la música de fondo y la respiración de Jensen de tanto en tanto.

                Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo, Jared lo volvió a sentar sobre sus caderas. Se había quitado el cinturón y se había abierto el primer botón del pantalón. Al sentir el trasero de Jensen sentarse sobre él, abrió las piernas obligándole así a que él estuviera con las suyas totalmente separadas y expuesto.

                - Échate sobre mi pecho –le puso una mano en el hombro y lo dejó de caer sobre sí mismo. La espalda de Jensen era amplia y fuerte y se ajustó demasiado bien al pecho de Jared.

                Jensen obedeció. Se sentía nervioso en esa postura tan vulnerable, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Cuando se echó para atrás, el fuerte pecho de Jared le calentó la espalda, cosa que agradeció enormemente. Notaba su aliento en su mejilla y aunque fuera algo absurdo, eso lo relajó bastante.

                Jared le rodeó con los brazos  y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre plano y el pecho. Jugaba distraídamente con sus pezones y de cuando en cuando le clavaba ligeramente los dedos en la piel mientras seguía recorriéndole todo lo que podía abarcar. Jensen era un buen espécimen.

                Y Misha lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte y marcado. Quizás no tan marcado como Jared, pero se notaba que se cuidaba bastante. A pesar de lo alto que era, las piernas, largas y musculosas, colgaban a ambos lados de las de Jared. Y su sexo, aún sin estar excitado del todo, era monumental. Misha no podía apartar la mirada de él. Su novia debía de ser la mujer más feliz del planeta, posiblemente, porque quitando la grandiosidad de Jared, ese hombre lo seguía de cerca.

                La mano de Jared bajó y le acarició el abdomen. Jensen se contrajo sabiendo que se acercaba el momento. Nunca había dejado que otro tío se la tocara. Ni siquiera se había duchado en las duchas con ninguno de sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Y ahora ahí estaba.

                - Cuando quieras parar, me lo dices –Jared le jadeó al oído y esperó a que Jensen asintiera con la cabeza para terminar de deslizar la mano por su cuerpo. Cuando le agarró la polla, levantó la vista y miró a la oscuridad del fondo, donde sabía que tenía que estar Misha mirándoles. Sonrió picaronamente y comenzó a masturbarlo.

 

                Misha tuvo que tragar la saliva que se le había formado en la boca para poder seguir respirando. Casi ni parpadeaba y seguía muy atento el movimiento que realizaba la mano de Jared.

                Poco a poco Jensen fue tomando forma en su palma hasta que alcanzó una erección que podía rivalizar con el acero más duro. Incluso los dedos largos y grandes de Jared quedaron pequeños a su lado. Éste lo acariciaba sin ir más rápido a propósito, deleitándose con cada pequeño jadeo que le arrancaba a Jensen y que salía del fondo de su garganta. Subía y bajaba la mano por la piel, jugando con ella, descubriendo y cubriendo el glande, apretándole en un estrecho agarre que parecía no tener fin.

                - ¿Quieres correrte? –Jared miraba al frente, a la oscuridad, mientras se acercaba al oído de Jensen y le preguntaba lo obvio.

                Pero la respuesta del otro no fue la esperada.

                - No –jadeó mirando cómo esa enorme mano lo volvía completamente loco-. Quiero más.

                Jared asintió. Hasta donde sabía, su amigo era hetero. Siempre le habían gustado las chicas, pero entendía que tuviera curiosidad y ya que estaba ahí, era lógico que quisiera seguir explorando el terreno.

                - ¿Qué quieres, Jensen? –susurró-. No temas pedírmelo. No te juzgaré y no te diré que no. Estoy aquí para ti.

                Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la recostó en el sofá. Se deslizó un poco en su asiento y siguió mirando la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. A pesar de que Jared había susurrado, él lo había oído perfectamente y joder, se había puesto jodidamente cachondo. Entonces comenzó a notar el plugin que aún tenía puesto. Al principio pensó que la sensación se debía a que llevaba mucho rato con eso puesto, pero luego descubrió que, conforme más se excitaba, más sentía el dichoso juguetito en su trasero. Sus músculos se contraían buscando alivio y ciertamente eso no ayudaba en nada. Posiblemente al revés; lo ponían peor porque lo único que Misha quería ahora era sentir una de esas pollas en su culo. O las dos. Ese pensamiento lo recorrió como una descarga y se llevó la mano a la entrepierna para separarse el pantalón que amenazaba con ahogarle.

                Jensen se estaba tomando su tiempo para responder. No sabía si por duda, desconocimiento, o vergüenza, pero no se atrevía a terminar de decir lo que quería.

                - Déjame complacerte –de nuevo la voz de Jared sonó cautivadora por toda la habitación-. Sólo deseo hacerte feliz.

                Misha se quitó el primer botón del pantalón pensando que quizás así no le apretarían tanto.

                Jensen se armó de valor y asintió con la cabeza.

                - Quiero saber lo que es sentir algo en el culo –dijo sin más rodeos-. Quiero saber si realmente es tan placentero como dicen.

                - Concedido –Jared sonrió malévolamente como si fuera el genio de la lámpara.

                Misha sonrió levemente. Ese hombre acababa de cambiar su destino y de jodérselo, ya de paso. Y no hablaba en sentido literal. Sabía que después de probar a Jared, siempre lo echaría de menos. Sería divertido ver la cara de la futura mujer de Jensen cuando éste le pidiera que le follara con el consolador de goma de ella. Porque se lo pediría. Jared marcaba un antes y un después, de eso estaba seguro porque hablaba con conocimiento de causa.

                Jared deslizó una mano hacia un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un sobrecito pequeño que abrió con los dientes y luego lo volcó sobre los dedos. Cerró las piernas, colocó la otra  mano sobre uno de los hombros de Jensen y lo empujó hacia delante para que dejara de caer todo su torso sobre ellas. Las piernas de Jensen seguían a los lados de sus caderas en esa posición un tanto incómoda pero la mejor para ese momento. Jensen pesaba lo suyo, pero Jared soportaba bien su peso sin problemas. Sobre su regazo tenía el trasero en pompa de su amigo y de él dependía ahora que ese fuera un momento inolvidable en la vida de Jensen. Entonces deslizó el dedo pulgar por todo el perineo, abarcando desde la terminación de los testículos hasta más allá de su orificio. Lo recorrió varias veces sin intentar adentrarse en él. Quería acostumbrarle a la sensación de que otra persona viera y tocara esa zona tan íntima y sensible. En la última pasada, se detuvo un poco más en _esa_ zona, pero luego siguió su camino. Así una y otra vez, cada vez durando más segundos acariciándole los suaves pliegues. En la posición en la que estaba, Jensen no tenía apenas oxígeno para exclamar, pero algún que otro jadeo sí que podía dejar escapar.

                Levantando la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, Jared miró de nuevo hacia donde sabía que estaba Misha. Esbozó una sonrisa un tanto malévola, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en el nuevo Lucifer de la película, y comenzó a introducir el dedo índice en Jensen sin apartar la mirada de él.

                Jensen jadeó y se contrajo, ya no tanto por el dolor, como por la sensación. Jared iba colando el dedo poco a poco en él. La primera falange entró sin problema, pero cuando llegó al siguiente nudillo, tuvo que pararse y lubricar la zona un poco más. Luego siguió su camino. Jensen dio un respingo, pero no dijo nada.

                Los dedos de Jared no eran pequeños precisamente, y uno ya se notaba, así que cuando fue a deslizarle el segundo, antes le dio una nalgada para espabilarle. Era una reacción psicológica eso que había hecho, porque para dejar de sentir dolor en algún lugar del cuerpo, lo mejor era hacer que te doliera otra zona, así la sensación de malestar se repartía.

                Jensen gruñó por la nalgada, y eso fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir antes de sentir cómo Jared lo abría un poco más.

 

                Misha se abrió completamente el pantalón y se los bajó hasta dejarlos por las rodillas. Deslizó la mano dentro de su ropa interior y se masajeó ahogando un gemido de alivio. Ya tenía el glande humedecido y eso le ayudó a acariciarse con más facilidad. Dejó caer la mano entre sus piernas y llevó el trasero al borde del asiento. Separándose un poco las nalgas, alcanzó la pequeña anilla del plugin que aún llevaba puesto. Lo movió en círculos y tironeó un poco de él sin sacarlo. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo y tuvo que luchar contra la sensación de sacarlo y meterlo repetidas veces para darse placer.

 

                Jared lo tenía agarrado por una nalga. La palma completamente abierta y sujetándole para que no se moviera demasiado. Con la otra mano se lo follaba. Había comenzado a deslizar un tercer dedo y la fricción estaba siendo insostenible.

                - Fóllame –la voz de Jensen llegó ahogada a sus oídos.

                - ¿Eso quieres?

                Jensen asintió. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y cada poro de su piel gritaba que quería más, que necesitaba más. Jared lo complació. Con la mano que tenía limpia se sacó un condón del otro bolsillo. Rompió el envoltorio y ágilmente se lo puso con una sola mano. Eso eran años de práctica. Aprovechando  que tenía la otra mano lubricada, se embadurnó bien y agarrando a Jensen de las caderas, lo puso derecho. Éste se fue irguiendo poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente recto sobre él.

                - Levántate un poco –Jared asintió complacido cuando vio que Jensen lo había obedecido en el acto. Luego le separó ligeramente una nalga y con la otra mano se agarró la erección-. Ahora ve bajando.

                Jensen obedeció. Cuando notó un pequeño pinchazo en su entrada, se detuvo y comenzó a alejarse, pero Jared lo detuvo.

                - Shhhh –lo inmovilizó agarrándole bien-. Date tiempo. No corras, ¿vale?

                Jensen asintió, ésta vez menos seguro que antes. Le seguía doliendo aunque algo menos. Respiró profundamente y se dejó guiar por Jared.

                - Relájate. Hasta ahora te ha gustado, ¿no?

                - Sí –la voz le salió gutural y áspera.

                - Entonces lo que viene ahora te va a encantar –le sonrió para infundirle ánimos.

                Cuando Jared logró deslizar el glande en su cuerpo, Jensen se contrajo tensando todos los músculos haciendo así más difícil la penetración.

                - Jensen –Jared se lamió los labios. Él podía estar acostumbrado a eso, pero no era de hierro. Ese culito estaba demasiado estrecho y contra eso difícilmente se podía luchar. Mucho menos si encima contraía los músculos-. Tienes que relajarte o no vamos a poder seguir.

                - No puedo –jadeó.

                - ¿Te duele? –normalmente Jared no solía preguntar eso. Jamás daba la opción de que la gente se echaba para atrás o cayera presa de un pánico que no existía. Pero conocía a Jensen, y sabía que si no podía, es que era por algo.

                - No. Ahora no.

                - Entonces déjate llevar. Confía en mí.

                Jensen asintió. Confiaba en él. Se conocían desde hacía siglos y si había alguien que sabía que jamás le engañaría, ese era Jared.

                - ¿Te gusta? –Jared lo había rodeado por la cintura con un brazo y lo acariciaba esparciendo el líquido pre seminal por toda la erección.

                - Sí –Jensen pareció relajarse un poco, lo que aprovechó Jared para seguir hundiéndose milímetro a milímetro en él. Entonces Jensen hizo lo impensable y se dejó de caer con un golpe seco sobre las caderas de Jared, tragándole por completo.

                - ¡Dios! –Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contuvo la respiración, controlándose para no correrse en ese mismo instante. Cuando respiró un par de veces y todo volvió a la normalidad, comenzó a marcar el ritmo. Lo mejor era empezar cuanto antes porque Jensen, además, no estaba jugando limpio. Típico en él-. Eres un cabrón.

                - Calla y fóllame –comenzó a moverse erráticamente hasta que Jared lo cogió de la cintura y marcó el ritmo-. Duele un poco.

                - Te acabas de empalar, Jensen. Es normal que te duela –jadeó-. Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso. Nunca lo has hecho.

                - Cierto, y no iba a empezar ahora, ¿no crees? –Jensen guardó silencio mientras se dejaba llevar por los movimientos. Gruñó por lo bajo cuando Jared cambió la posición de las embestidas y le rozó la próstata-. ¡Joder! Sigue.

                Jared esbozó una sonrisa y miró de nuevo  la oscuridad. Misha seguía allí, y apostaba lo que fuera a que ya tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos cargados de deseo. Se moría por verle. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

                - Jensen –lo llamó en voz alta a pesar de tenerlo muy cerca para que Misha lo oyera bien-. ¿Quieres probar algo distinto?

                Jensen volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Aún estaba practicando lo último que le había enseñado y ya le estaba preguntando por otra cosa nueva. Pero asintió. Diablos, ¡claro que sí! Todo lo que venía de Jared tenía que ser bueno.

                - Sí –jadeó mientras se tironeaba de la erección, masturbándose lentamente.

                - ¿Te apetece un trío? –Jared se lo soltó de golpe-. No te preocupes. No será nada raro. Sólo nos tocaremos y llegaremos hasta donde vosotros dos queráis  llegar.

                Jensen paró de mover la mano y giró la cintura para mirarle.

                - ¿Es de confianza?

                - Es mi pareja.

                Misha tembló. Hablaba de él, ¿No? Nunca lo había llamado así. “ _Mi pareja”._ Joder, qué bien sonaba.

                - Entonces dile que venga –la voz de Jensen retumbó por toda la sala.

                - Misha –Jared jadeó su nombre cuando Jensen comenzó de nuevo a moverse sobre él-. ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros? –de nuevo tuvo que hacer una pausa-. No pasa nada si no quieres.

                Pero Misha apareció ante ellos bajo la luz. Había salido de la sombra del sofá y se había acercado sigilosamente. Traía el pantalón con el primer botón quitado y con los labios ligeramente separados y jadeantes. Sin decir nada, se acercó hasta las piernas de Jared y se sentó sobre ellas a horcajadas quedando completamente pegado al torso de Jensen.

                - ¿Por dónde ibais?

                Jensen lo miró y sonrió disimuladamente. El recién llegado le cayó bien en cuanto lo vio. Misha desprendía seguridad y confianza. Supo enseguida por qué Jared estaba con él; Ese tío no sólo era atractivo, sino que además irradiaba una fuerza muy carismática.

                Las manos de Jared aparecieron a ambos lado del cuerpo de Jensen y llegaron hasta Misha, rodeándole. Los tres estaban muy pegados el uno al otro, pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Le sobó las nalgas por encima de los pantalones y luego deslizó una mano por la cinturilla. Realmente había sido un atino quitarse el botón, o no habría tenido nada que hacer.

                Jensen siguió montando a Jared. Puso las manos sobre el pecho de Misha y se inclinó sobre él. Cuando le mordió la clavícula, Misha pensó que se desintegraría en pedazos. Fue un mordisco provocador y cruel. Dado para desarmar al que fuera.

                Jared tampoco le daba tregua y con una mano había llegado a la anilla del plugin. La rodeó con los dedos y le dio un par de vueltas. Misha sintió girar eso dentro de él y se contrajo. La sensación fue placentera y devastadora. Movió las caderas deseando notar más la fricción. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dejó más espacio a Jensen para que le mordiera, le lamiera o hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

                Cuando abrió los ojos e incorporó la cabeza, vio que Jared lo miraba. Tenía la frente sudorosa pegada al cráneo de Jensen y los dientes apretados demostraban el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Todo su cuerpo arremetía contra el de su amigo y los movía a los tres en una especie de danza erótica y primitiva. Misha entrecerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por la sensación. Los labios de Jensen eran mágicos y por Dios bendito, sólo podía pensar en sentirlos alrededor de su polla mientras Jared lo follaba una y otra vez.

                - Misha –la voz de Jared sonó ahogada.

                El aludido tardó en responder, perdido como estaba en un mar de sensaciones. Jared volvió a llamarle.

                - Misha.

                Ésta vez reaccionó.

                - ¿Hmmm?

                - Vete.

                Misha lo miró sin comprender.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Que te vayas –gruñó-. Lárgate.

                Durante un segundo Misha le sostuvo la mirada. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta mientras se ponía los botones de la camisa que no sabía que le habían abierto. Cuando entró en el vestuario de Jared, cerró la puerta de golpe y se quedó allí mirando desconcertado la habitación y pensando por qué diablos lo había echado del juego.

                Dentro, Jared hacía que Jensen lo cabalgara cada vez más deprisa. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho y tenía que centrarse en él. Tenía que demostrarle un par de cosas.

 

                Jared le agarró los brazos y se los sostuvo con una mano detrás de la espalda. Con la otra le agarró de la nuca y lo guió a que siguiera moviéndose, obligándole a mantener el ritmo.

                - Jared… -la voz de Jensen era apenas un gemido sin forma. Estaba prácticamente colapsado por el deseo y la necesidad de correrse lo antes posible-. Lo necesito.

                Jared sabía de sobra a qué se refería su amigo. Suplicaba por una liberación.

                - Córrete –respondió-. No te lo estoy negando.

                Jensen exhaló un suspiro. ¿Cómo diablos iba a correrse sin tocarse?

                - Tócame –sonó tanto a una súplica que Jared estuvo a punto de ceder y complacerle, pero se contuvo. Quería demostrarle a Jensen  lo que su propio cuerpo era capaz.

                - No. Puedes correrte así.

                - No puedo.

                - Sí. Lo estás deseando, Jensen. Hazlo –Jared abrió más las piernas hasta dejar las de Jensen mucho más separadas. Cambió el ángulo de penetración y arremetió contra su próstata sin piedad alguna. Sabía que su amigo se acordaría de él cuando se sentará en una silla en los próximos días, pero iba a merecer la pena.

                - Jared –jadeó extasiado-. Jared, por favor.

                Jared tiró de tu cuello haciendo que Jensen doblara la espalda hacia atrás en un ángulo complicado mientras seguía moviéndose.

                - Piensa en esa sensación, Jensen. Vívela. Saboréala. Sólo tienes que ejercer la presión adecuada –murmuró viciosamente lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja-. Hazlo, Jensen. Déjate ir.

                Jensen se dejó ir sin remedio. Arqueó la espalda algo más hacia atrás y sacó pecho, quizás intentando conseguir algo más de oxígeno. Sintió la sensación en su trasero, ese vaivén caliente que lo tenía totalmente extasiado. La hinchazón de su polla tampoco se quedaba atrás, rezumaba humedad y goteaba por el glande hacia abajo hasta caer en pequeñas gotas hacia el suelo. Todo estaba ahí. Tenía lo que hacía falta para correrse sin necesitar nada más. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de abandono. Frunció el ceño y se concentró. Todo comenzó a tomar formar. Las sensaciones comenzaron a golpearle y el sudor le bañaba la piel. Entonces ya no hubo marcha atrás; el orgasmo llegó a Jensen como una tormenta de arena en medio del desierto. Le castigó la piel, haciendo que cada poro se abriera y sintiera lo que todo el cuerpo estaba viviendo. Su erección ganó unos grados y las primeras gotitas, que salieron disparadas hacia delante, fueron el comienzo de su liberación. Todo fue como un bofetón de aire caliente sobre la piel. Sólo pudo abrir la boca y jadear sin sentido mientras se corría, hasta que, con gruñido, cayó desplomado sobre el pecho de Jared. Éste lo recibió soltándole las manos y sujetándole por la cintura.

                - Bien, supongo –murmuró con un toque de satisfacción en la voz.

                Jensen tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de hablar.

                - ¿Bromeas? –respiró pesadamente antes de seguir hablando-. Estoy en la puta gloria ahora mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 **Título:** [lick it up](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBozyHxiPgk). Lámelo.

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear, lo siento.

 **Pairing:** Misha/Jared

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** sexo algo duro, juguetes sexuales, palabras mal sonantes, cockzilla es un warning en sí y situaciones que quizás no os gusten. Lo dicho, id atentos por si algo no so mola, os lo saltáis y listo.

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no son míos. No cobro nada. Lo mismo debería ^^

 **Resumen:** Meses atrás, Misha contrató los servicios de un prostituto. Sólo buscaba algo para una noche; específico, caliente y distinto. Y se encontró con Jared Padalecki, que él en sí mismo es específico, muy caliente y totalmente distinto a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes.

 

 

**PARTE 5**

                Misha daba vueltas por el vestuario. Estaba nervioso, algo cabreado y muy frustrado. No entendía por qué Jared lo había echado. Si no quería que estuviera allí, que no lo hubiera llamado. Tampoco que lo hubiera invitado, ¿no? Encima le dolían las pelotas por no haberse corrido. Se dio la vuelta para irse a su casa cuando Jared abrió la puerta y se lo quedó mirando. Cerró tras él y lo desafió brevemente con la mirada cuando notó el ceño en la cara de Misha.

                No le dijo nada, ni siquiera le explicó su comportamiento. Jared se limitó a acercarse hasta cogerle de la pechera de la camisa y terminar por acercarlo hacia su cuerpo con un movimiento brusco. Luego le asaltó los labios. Lo besó como un muerto de hambre. Bebió de ellos como si no hubiera bebido en la vida. La transmitió esa necesidad tan grande que tenía por él hasta que Misha acabó jadeando e igual de afectado en cuestión de segundos. Al diablo la charla, las palabras y las explicaciones. Ya lo solucionarían luego. Ahora tenían que saciar esa sensación que los estaba consumiendo por dentro.

                Jared lo apresó contra la pared y le obligó a separar las piernas para hacerse un hueco entre ellas. Cuando terminó de besarle y tras dejarle los labios hinchados y llenos de pecado con promesas que vendrían más adelante, Jared le dio la vuelta para ponerle de cara a la pared. Le bajó los pantalones y llevó la mano hacia la anilla del plugin. Jugó con ella y lo torturó haciendo como si lo sacara, pero se lo volvía a deslizar de nuevo, dándole vueltas y agitándolo levemente. Las rodillas de Misha comenzaron a temblar por el deseo. Si Jared no se apiadaba de él pronto, estaba convencido de que se caería al suelo convertido un charco de sí mismo. En cuestión de segundos Jared le quitó toda la ropa y lo dejó completamente desnudo y aún de cara a la pared. Iba a volverse loco si no hacía nada pronto.

                Debió de leerle el pensamiento, o al menos eso pensó Misha cuando Jared lo llevó hacia el sofá y lo obligó a arrodillarse sobre los cojines apoyando las manos y el torso sobre el espaldar. Le separó bien las piernas y ahí comenzó la tortura.

 

                Jared se tomó su tiempo en quitarle el plugin. De hecho aún no pretendía hacerlo. Llevaba un buen rato jugando con él, moviéndolo y simulando que lo sacaba, pero todo era mentira. Su intención era arrastrar a Misha a la locura. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Con cada gemido que daba, su cuerpo se contraía, arrastrando ese maldito trasto hacia fuera. Pero Jared estaba ahí para volver a colocárselo en su sitio y atormentarle un poco más. Él mismo estaba cayendo en sus propias redes. Era una presa fácil ya que llevaba mucho tiempo empalmado. No había querido correrse cuando Jensen terminó porque su cabeza estaba puesta en Misha. Sabía que no se había tomado bien que lo echara y que lo estaba esperando para que le diera una explicación. Y Jared había querido dársela, pero cuando entró en el vestuario y lo vio con la camisa arrugada y totalmente despeinado, algo primitivo y salvaje se apoderó de él. Lo mandó todo a la mierda y no le quedó otra que dar rienda suelta su deseo.

                Se abrió el pantalón y se sacó la erección. Se la masajeó con la mano que le quedaba libre mientras con la otra seguía moviendo la anilla del plugin. Misha comenzó a gemir arremetiendo contra su mano. Jared no pudo soportar lo que le produjo oírle jadear; dejó de tocarse y le puso una mano en la nalga mientras con la otra retiraba finalmente el objeto. Misha gruñó por la sensación, pero no le dio tiempo a recuperarse cuando notó que Jared se colocaba tras él y tras apenas un leve tanteo para comprobar que estaba bien lubricando, se adentró en él de un solo empujón.

                Misha abrió la boca pero el grito murió en su garganta. Con el pecho de Jared pegado a su espalda, sólo pudo agarrarse bien al sofá mientras el otro lo montaba.

                Fue salvaje y rápido. Jared no le dejó tiempo a respirar. Ni siquiera se apiadó de él cuando le suplicó que lo tocara. Y no lo hizo. Hundiéndose profundamente en él, gruñó mientras se corría y arremetía una y otra vez en su trasero, hasta que, saciado y cansado, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él.

                Saber que la otra persona ha terminado mientras notas que podrías salir ardiendo con sólo pensarlo, no era la mejor de las sensaciones. Al menos para Misha. Deseó darse la vuelta y matarle, o violarle. Quizás las dos cosas a la vez. Por suerte Jared no era tan insensible. Mientras se incorporaba con algo de torpeza con el cansancio, le siseó al oído.

                - Tranquilo. En seguida estoy contigo.

                Jared se apoyó en su espalda y lentamente salió de él. Una hilera de gotitas blanquecinas rodaron sobre la piel de Misha y resbalaron por la cara interna del muslo hasta desaparecer por completo. La piel se le erizó por la sensación y se agarró más al sofá. Oía a Jared a lo lejos abrir algo de plástico y luego sus pisadas acercándose. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo tenía de nuevo pegado a su espalda infundiéndole calor.

                - Tengo algo para ti –le jadeó en el oído-. Me llegó hace unas semanas, pero aún no lo he usado. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno –bajó la mano y le acarició una nalga-. Y creo que ahora lo es.

                Misha intentó volver la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. Confiaba en él, pero sentía curiosidad. Jared se colocó a su lado y levantó el brazo, mostrándole lo que llevaba en la mano.

                La primera reacción fue parpadear. Misha había visto bolas chinas antes. Jared tenía una variedad bastante amplia de casi todos los colores y de diferentes tamaños, pero esa que tenía en la mano era distinta; parecía ser más larga que las otras que había visto, [era de color negro y la esfera de las bolas no eran lisas, sino que tenían en relieve varias espirales](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/gay-sex-toys/sp-colt-power-drill-balls-80830.aspx). Sospechaba que para dar más fricción. La bola más pequeña, la primera de todas, era bastante pequeña y no acojonaba tanto, pero la grande, la última del todo y que estaba medio escondida por la mano de Jared, esa parecía ser la madre de todas las bolas chinas del mundo.

                - ¿Te gusta? –Jared le alejó el objeto. Lo recorrió por su costado y lo llevó hacia su trasero. Allí lo dejó deslizar entre sus nalgas, subiéndolo y bajándolo para que  notara que estaba algo resbaladizo y ligeramente caliente.

                Misha asintió con la cabeza sin abrir la boca. Estaba tan cachondo, tenía tantas ganas de correrse, que le habría dicho que sí a casi todo. Jared gruñó en aprobación a su respuesta. Se levantó del sofá y se puso de pie tras él. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a deslizar la primera de las bolas, que entró sin problema alguno. Las tres siguientes también se deslizaron sin problema, pero la quinta ya puso algo de resistencia, aunque Jared hizo rodar la bolita y la acabó metiendo sin complicaciones. Con la sexta usó la misma técnica, que acabó adentrándose a duras penas. Antes de seguir con la siguiente bola, escupió certeramente sobre ella para lubricarla algo más. Esparció la saliva con los dedos hasta embadurnarla bien. Luego siguió con el mismo ritual que llevaba desde hacía un rato. Misha se mordió el labio inferior porque esa bola sí que la estaba notando. Durante un par de segundos se cuerpo se contrajo por la sensación hasta que la bola, finalmente, se perdió en él.

                Para Jared la visión era perfecta. Misha tenía un trasero precioso y exigente y no conocía mejor sitio donde correrse que ese.

 

                La última de las bolas amenazaba guerra. Jared le dio vueltas mientras arremetía ligeramente con ella. Le agarró una nalga y tiró para abrirse paso. Misha apretó los dientes. Notaba cómo esa cosa se colaba en él y lo marcaba de alguna manera. Finalmente, cuando su cuerpo envolvió la última de las bolas, ahogó un gruñido que le reverberó en el pecho. Estaba tan caliente que creía que saldría ardiendo de un momento a otro. Sentía todas las bolas, de la primera a la última, dar vueltas dentro de él. Las piernas volvieron a temblarle de nuevo y cuando notó que Jared comenzaba a extraer la primera de las bolas, la más grande de todas, tuvo que agarrarse al sofá con ambas manos. Cerró los puños alrededor de la tela y tiró ligeramente de ella. Sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión cuando notó cómo salía de él.

                Jared fue muy cruel cuando dejó de extraer la bola deteniendo su avance a mitad de camino. Ver ese objeto abriéndose paso lo hizo ponerse duro de nuevo.

                Se apiadó de los jadeos de Misha y extrajo la bola. La siguiente salió con mucha más facilidad a como había entrado.

                Misha pensó que le sacaría ya el juguete volviendo a sentir cómo salían cada una de ellas. Pero se equivocaba; Jared dio marcha atrás y volvió a metérsela. Y la última bola también, haciendo que el cuerpo de Misha se contrajera otra vez por la sensación.

                Dejando las bolas sin atención durante unos segundos, Jared se sentó en el suelo poniendo la espalda contra el sofá. Coló la cabeza ente las piernas de Misha y la dejó de caer sobre el asiento. Una erección húmeda y caliente le dio la bienvenida rozándole los labios. Sin esperar más, abrió la boca y la abarcó por completo. Misha creyó que se correría en ese mismo instante, pero se equivocaba; Fue cuando Jared agarró de nuevo la anilla del juguete y comenzó a follarle con él, metiendo y sacando la bola más grande. Bajó la cabeza para disfrutar de la increíble visión de Jared tragándole completamente. De principio a fin. Entonces se le nubló la vista.

                - Jared. Voy a correrme –lo alertó. Jared no le respondió porque para ello tendría que sacarse la erección de Misha de la boca, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, lo que Misha aprovechó para seguir hablando-. Jared, por favor. Sigue. Sí. Sí. Sigue.

                El orgasmo estalló dentro de él en mil pedazos. Misha sólo atinó a agarrarse al sofá mientras se corría como nunca en su vida, adentrándose todo lo que podía hasta la garganta de Jared y descargándose en ella. Esa maldita bola que salía y entraba de su trasero junto con las demás que rozaban ese sitio tan sensible, sólo sirvieron para noquearle del todo, mandando toda su resistencia a la mierda mientras se dejaba llevar por esa increíble experiencia.

                Durante unos segundos perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio y cuando reaccionó, todo había pasado. Sólo quedaba la sensación de su cuerpo temblando mientras se deslizaba a un lado sobre el sofá. Jared se arrodilló a su lado, sonriente y con los labios humedecidos por su culpa.

                - Tengo que recoger la sala. Vengo en un rato –se incorporó, se puso los pantalones sin ropa interior y agarró una manta que estaba doblada sobre una silla. Se acercó hacia Misha y lo tapó con ella-. Tienes el cuerpo empapado en sudor  y no quiero que cojas frío.

                Misha no dijo nada. No podía. Se había quedado completamente lacio y sin energía después de correrse. Arropado por esa cálida sensación, cerró los ojos un segundo para reponerse y se quedó dormido.

 

 

 

                Cuando se despertó, no estaba seguro del tiempo que había pasado. Se notaba más descansado y había recuperado el control de su cuerpo. Se incorporó debajo de la manta y con cuidado se puso de pie. Casi todos los músculos del cuerpo se quejaron por el innecesario ejercicio. Por ellos se habrían quedado tumbados en ese sofá tapados por la manta durante dos o tres días. Pero Misha tenía otros planes. Buscó su ropa y se la puso. Iba a esperar a Jared para hablar con él. Podría haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, pero él necesitaba aclarar lo que había pasado antes en la sala con Jensen.

                Sin tener aún las ideas claras de lo que iba a decirle, los pensamientos de Misha se vieron interrumpidos por Jared, que abrió la puerta del vestuario en ese momento.

                - ¿Has descansado? –Jared cerró tras él y se acercó para mirarle.

                Misha no quiso perder el tiempo.

                - Jared… ¿Qué ha pasado antes? ¿Por qué me has echado así?

                Jared apartó un segundo la mirada para fijar los ojos en el suelo.

                - Porque ese no es tu trabajo, Misha, es el mío. Y no quiero que te veas involucrado en él.

                Misha lo miró fijamente, analizando lo que acababa de decirle.

                - Pero me invitaste tú.

                - Lo sé, pero me equivoqué. Todo ha sido un error.

                Misha asintió con la cabeza. No sabía de qué error hablaba, si de todo lo que había pasado esa noche o sólo lo acontecido en la sala. Fuera una u otra respuesta, le dio miedo preguntar. Quizás al día siguiente, cuando ambos hubieran descansado un poco, podían seguir hablando del tema. Ahora estaba muy cansado y necesitaba una ducha.

                - Yo… -comenzó sin tener claro qué decir-. Estoy cansado. Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a casa y durmamos algo.

                - Ve yendo tú –Jared se alejó de él y simuló recoger el vestuario-. A mí aún me queda un rato para dejarlo todo recogido.

                Misha lo siguió con la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de ofrecerse para ayudarle, pero era demasiado evidente que Jared quería estar solo.

                - Es bastante tarde y no has traído el coche. ¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

                - Cogeré un taxi –le respondió sin volverse-. O daré una vuelta. Me vendrá bien tomar un poco de aire fresco.

                Misha no quiso insistir más. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió sin volver la vista atrás. No se dio cuenta si cerró o no. Lo único que quería era salir de allí. No tenía claro qué había pasado, o qué  no había pasado, pero algo estaba claro; fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía con Jared, ya no era lo mismo.

 

                Cuando se  montó en el coche, de nuevo su trasero le recordó todo lo acontecido esa noche. Ignoró la sensación, metió la llave en el contacto y se marchó de allí. Mientras atravesaba la ciudad, bajó las ventanillas y el aire frío de la noche le dio en la cara. Eso le ayudó en parte a refrescar las ideas. Tenía toda la pinta que Jared sentía algo por Jensen y había decidido quitarle a él de escena. Era lógico; ellos dos eran amigos desde hacía años y por Dios, Jensen era perfecto. No podía existir hombre más atractivo que él. Entendía que quisiera quedarse con él. Al fin y al cabo, él sólo conocía a Jared de unos meses atrás y porque había solicitado sus servicios. Hoy le había dejado claro que no tenía cabida en su mundo, así que lo mejor era quitarse del medio.

                Como buen abogado que era, Misha nunca se rendía sin antes pelear con uñas y dientes por lo que creía justo. Pero esto era distinto. Quería a Jared, y precisamente por eso quería lo que fuera mejor para él.

                Ese descubrimiento no le resultó para nada ajeno. Decir que lo quería no le asustó tanto como debiera. Quizás porque ese sentimiento había estado siempre ahí a pesar de que no lo había dicho ni le había puesto nombre. Aunque ya no hacía falta.

 

                Llegó a su edificio una hora y media más tarde. Había estado dando vueltas con el coche intentando quitarse esa sensación de derrota de encima. Cuando se montó en el ascensor y apretó el botón, dejó de caer la frente sobre la pared. Necesitaba dormir mil días seguidos y necesitaba olvidarlo todo cuanto antes. Pero… no. No quería olvidarse de Jared. Ni quería olvidarse de sus ojos, ni de sus hoyuelos, ni de su voz cuando le susurraba cosas al oído. Por mucho que se lo propusiera, jamás lograría sacarle de su vida. Era imposible olvidar a Jared.

                Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, lo primero que vio fue la puerta de su apartamento y al lado, sentado en el suelo, estaba Jared. Tenía las piernas estiradas y el jersey marrón con finas rayas horizontales que llevaba puesto le marcaban descaradamente los hombros y los músculos de los brazos. Misha caminó hacia él sin saber qué decir. No se esperaba encontrarlo allí. De hecho, no esperaba encontrárselo nunca más.

                Afortunadamente Jared parecía sí tener algo que aclarar.

                - Misha… no quiero perderte –Jared miraba al suelo, incapaz de levantar la cabeza para hablarle-. Siento mi comportamiento de esta noche. Cuando vi que Jensen te besaba, yo…

                Misha levantó una ceja. Se puso de cuchillas a su lado y lo miró con algo de asombro en la cara. ¿Celos? ¿Jared estaba celoso? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

                - Jared, yo…

                - No, déjame acabar –ahora sí que lo miraba a los ojos y estaba listo para lo que quería decirle-. Durante mi vida he tenido que compartirlo todo. Nunca he tenido nada que fuera enteramente mío. Hasta ahora. No quiero sonar como un viejo posesivo celoso de todo, pero tú eres lo único que eres enteramente mío, Misha. Y no quiero compartirte con nadie. No puedo.

                Misha cambió la postura y se arrodilló. Sin responderle aún, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y ahí se quedó unos minutos, maravillado por el olor de su piel y su calidez. Cuando se apartó, vio que Jared lo miraba con los ojos más brillantes de lo normal y una expresión extraña en el rostro.

                - Siento haberte tratado así esta noche, Misha –esbozó una torpe sonrisa mientras lo miraba fijamente-. Te quiero y no quiero perderte.

                Ahora fue el turno de Misha de mirarle embobado sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Se obligó a reaccionar porque lo que tenía que decirle era demasiado importante como para dejarlo para más tarde.

                - Es bueno que esto haya pasado esta noche para que nos diéramos cuenta de muchas cosas –sonrió-. Sé lo que eres, Jared. Sé a qué te dedicas y jamás voy a dudar de ti ni de tus sentimientos. Confío en ti, y aunque yo no me dedique a esto, tú también tienes que confiar en mí, ¿entendido?

                Jared asintió incapaz de decir nada. Misha siguió hablando para hacerle sentir mejor.

                - Tú también eres lo único que tengo, Jared. El único que me entiende y me comprende. Por eso te llamé. Por eso te buscaba; porque no hay nadie más como tú en este mundo –le puso una mano por detrás del cuello para acariciarle con el pulgar-. Y no me arrepiento de nada. Si la vida me concediera un deseo, pediría conocerte otra vez.

                Jared se incorporó de donde estaba sentado. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó. Luego lo besó como si no lo hubiera besado nunca. Como si esa fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente que en ese rellano, en esa misma puerta, meses atrás, ambos se habían visto por primera vez.

                - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Jared dejó de besarle y lo miró a los ojos, perdido profundamente en el azul de sus pupilas.

                Misha lo sonrió disimuladamente intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

                - Te iba a decir que durmiéramos tres días seguidos, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca he jugado con tu cuerpo como has jugado tú con el mío –dejó el resto de la frase a medias, esperando la reacción del otro.

                Jared no lo decepcionó. Sonrió mostrándole esos increíbles hoyuelos y levantó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo en señal de rendición absoluta.

                - Soy todo tuyo –respondió totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

                - Bien –Misha se levantó y tiró de su jersey hacia la puerta. La abrió y entraron tropezando mutuamente-. Al fin te has dado cuenta.

 

                La puerta se cerró tras ellos y lo que pasó de ahí en adelante… Bueno, quizás necesitemos alguna que otra parte más para contarlo.

                De nuevo gracias por leer y por estar ahí.

                Besos,

                Taolee


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meses atrás, Misha contrató los servicios de un prostituto. Sólo buscaba algo para una noche; específico, caliente y distinto. Y se encontró con Jared Padalecki, que él en sí mismo es específico, muy caliente y totalmente distinto a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes. Ahora Jensen ha aparecido en sus vidas de manera casual haciendo que un asunto pendiente que tenían entre ellos vuelva a estar presente en sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora1: A Mirambella (y a una servidora) nos gusta mucho este fic, así que mucho tiempo atrás ya pensamos en seguirlo. Ahora, con estas peticiones, creo que es el momento oportuno para añadir un capítulo más. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Nota de la autora2: No hace falta que leáis los capítulos anteriores si el que os interesa es este, pero si aceptáis mi opinión personal... ¡leedlos todos!

**Título:**[lick it up](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBozyHxiPgk). Lámelo. 

**Autora:** Taolee

**Beta:** sin betear, lo siento.

**Pairing:** Misha/Jared, Misha/Jensen, Jared/Jensen/Misha

**Fandom:** RPS. AU

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y al señor Kripke. Yo no gano dinero por ello. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

**Petición de:** Mirambella [aquí](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2769774#t2769774)

**Warning:** sexo algo duro, juguetes sexuales, palabras mal sonantes, cockzilla es un warning en sí y situaciones que quizás no os gusten. Lo dicho, id atentos por si algo no os mola, os lo saltáis y listo.

**Resumen:** Meses atrás, Misha contrató los servicios de un prostituto. Sólo buscaba algo para una noche; específico, caliente y distinto. Y se encontró con Jared Padalecki, que él en sí mismo es específico, muy caliente y totalmente distinto a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes. Ahora Jensen ha aparecido en sus vidas de manera casual haciendo que un asunto pendiente que tenían entre ellos vuelva a estar presente en sus vidas.

**Nota de la autora1:** A Mirambella (y a una servidora) nos gusta mucho este fic, así que mucho tiempo atrás ya pensamos en seguirlo. Ahora, con estas peticiones, creo que es el momento oportuno para añadir un capítulo más. Espero que os guste.

**Nota de la autora2:** No hace falta que leáis los capítulos anteriores si el que os interesa es este, pero si aceptáis mi opinión personal... ¡leedlos todos!

  
  


  
  


LICK IT UP

  
  


  
  


Cuatro meses más tarde.

  
  


\- ¿Quieres correrte? –Jared le lamía el abdomen, pasando los dientes de vez en cuando sobre la piel para hacerle vibrar bajo él-. Dime, Misha, ¿cuánto deseas correrte?

\- Mucho –la voz sonó seca y rasposa. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y le dolían las pelotas por el tiempo que llevaba conteniéndose. 

Estirado como estaba encima de la cama, la desnudez de Misha lucía descarada sobre las sábanas. Tenía los brazos levantados y se agarraba inútilmente a la almohada. Las piernas separadas, abiertas a ambos lados de la cama, dejaban espacio más que suficiente para Jared. Arrodillado, tenía ambas manos sobre los aductores, separándole bien los muslos para dejarle una visión perfecta de lo que tenía delante. 

Empalmado como estaba, Misha llevaba un buen rato retorciéndose bajo sus caricias. Cada pasada de la lengua de Jared hacía que se le arqueara la espalda, separándola del colchón y apoyándose únicamente sobre sus caderas y hombros. Esa larga tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo lo estaba volviendo loco, pero le gustaba. Por Dios, cómo le gustaba.

 

  
  


  
  


\- Se te va a enfriar el desayuno -Misha se anudaba la corbata mientras terminaba de beberse el café aún caliente abrasándose la boca.

Jared llegó arrastrándose y se sentó en un taburete.

\- No entiendo tu manía de despertarme cuando puedo quedarme en la cama dos o tres horas mas -se rascó los ojos-. O cuatro.

Misha levantó las cejas ante sus palabras.

\- Qué poca vergüenza tienes, Jared. Sabes que me levanto a las siete, pones tu despertador a las seis y medias, me torturas sin dejar que me corra y cuando finalmente logro convencerte, suena mi despertar. Y tú te quejas de que te levanto para desayunar.

Jared aceptó la taza de café y le dio un sorbo aún con un ojo cerrado.

\- Tú me levantas con un simple café y yo a ti con un buen polvo. Sinceramente hay una gran diferencia.

Misha se puso la chaqueta, cogió el maletín y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando pasó por su lado.

\- Luego hablamos -y cerró la puerta tras él.

\- Sí, claro -Jared miró la ventana de la cocina. Fuera aún era prácticamente de noche-. Yo me vuelvo a la cama.

  
  


  
  


  
  


La mañana en el bufete de abogados fue una locura. Misha acababa de terminar un caso y estaba a la espera de que le dieran otro. Mientras tanto había accedido a echarle una mano a un colega que llevaba un caso complicado de malos tratos. 

Durante el almuerzo fue la única media hora en que Misha pudo descansar en paz. Ese día estaba más cansado que de costumbre gracias a Jared, aunque no se quejaba, porque el sexo con ese hombre cada día se superaba más y más, aunque luego le dolieran todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Ese medio día no había ido a comer con sus compañeros como solía hacer. Se había preparado una ensalada en casa y había preferido la soledad de su despacho. Con suerte y si terminaba pronto, antes de que acabara su descanso podría echar una cabezada sobre el carísimo sofá de cuero que adornaba su despacho.

Estaba terminando la ensalada cuando su teléfono vibró. Sin esperar a ver quién era respondió a la llamada.

\- Collins.

\- Me gusta cuando contestas así. Me pone.

Misha sonrió al escuchar la voz somnolienta de Jared.

\- Deduzco que acabas de despertarte -miró el reloj para comprobar que eran poco más de la una de la tarde. ¿Vas a estar tirado en la cama todo el día?

\- Sí -Jared se estiró perezoso y rodó a un lado de la cama-. Ahora cuando termine de hablar contigo me despertaré, me ducharé, pensaré en ti y me masturbaré.

\- ¿No tendrías que haber pasado esa fase del onanismo cuando tenías dieciocho años?

\- No me diga esas cosas señor abogado, o no le incluiré en mis pensamientos.

Misha adoraba a ese hombre. Aún no se creía en la forma en que se habían conocido. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que llamando a aquella agencia para solicitar un servicio personal acabara conociendo al amor de su vida, porque lo tenía claro; No había nadie como Jared en el mundo.

\- ¿Cuándo te dan las notas del examen?

Jared quería dejar su trabajo de servicio personal a domicilio. Misha siempre lo había respetado y confiaba en él, pero Jared llevaba ya un tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Ya no se divertía como antes y ahora que tenía una relación estable no le apetecía follar con nadie más, ni siquiera aunque le pagaran enormes cantidades de dinero como le habían ofrecido anteriormente. Consideraba que esa etapa de su vida ya había pasado y ahora era el momento de empezar otra nueva. Se había apuntado para terminar sus estudios de veterinaria y el día anterior había tenido el último examen donde dictaminarían si le daban el título o no.

\- Aún no lo sé, pero van a tardar varias semanas por lo menos. Tienen que corregir miles de pruebas.

Misha asintió. Un par de golpes en la puerta acristalada le anunció que su jefe quería hablar con él. Le hizo una seña para que entrara mientras se despedía de Jared.

\- Tengo que dejarte. Hablamos luego.

\- Muy bien -Jared volvió a rodar por la cama como una croqueta despeinándose más aún de lo que ya estaba-. Fóllatelos a todos.

\- Eso te lo dejo a ti -Misha colgó el teléfono y le tendió la mano a uno de sus jefes-. Sebastian. Me alegro de verte.

\- Yo también, Misha. Me han dicho que has terminado con el caso Boone y que todo ha acabado satisfactoriamente.

Misha asintió complacido por el tono de su jefe.

\- Así es.

\- Perfecto. ¿Estás libre entonces? Porque tengo un caso que podría interesarte.

\- Soy todo oídos, pero por favor, siéntate -le indicó la silla frente a su mesa.

\- No hace falta. Tengo a tu nuevo cliente ahí fuera. Sólo quería comprobar que tú estabas disponible sino para llevárselo a otro.

\- Estoy disponible -Misha abrió los brazos sonriendo.

\- Bien. Le diré que pase.

Sebastian caminó hacia la puerta y a través del cristal le hizo señas a alguien para que se acercara. Luego la mantuvo abierta mientras el hombre entraba en el despacho.

\- Misha, quiero presentarte a Jensen Ackles. Es un antiguo amigo así que me lo tienes que tratar muy bien, ¿eh?

Sebastian estaba tan ocupado con las presentaciones que no se dio cuenta de que Misha y Jensen se habían quedado mirándose porque ambos se habían reconocido enseguida.

\- Jensen, este es el abogado del que te hablé; Misha Collins. Te aseguro que vas a estar en buenas manos.

Jensen enrojeció y Misha también porque supo que el otro se acordaba absolutamente de todo por poco que hubiera durado.

\- Gracias, Seb -Jensen le tendió la mano y esperó a que su amigo saliera del despacho para volverse hacia Misha-. Siento este momento tan comprometido. Te prometo que no sabía que hablaba de ti. Si lo hubiera sabido, yo...

Misha lo cortó tajante.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, Jensen. Somos adultos, ¿no? -le indicó con el brazo que se sentase mientras él tomaba asiento tras la mesa-. Yo no tengo ningún problema en llevar tu caso si tú no tienes problemas conmigo.

\- No, está bien -Jensen pareció terriblemente aliviado-. Tienes razón; somos adultos.

Misha sonrió. Recordaba a Jensen perfectamente de aquella noche en su despedida de soltero. Él y Jared eran viejos amigos y Jared, como favor personal, le había organizado un pase especial con él porque Jensen le había confesado que nunca había probado el sexo anal y sentía mucha curiosidad. Esa noche, en el local donde Jared trabajaba de vez en cuando, Misha también estaba allí y Jared lo llamó para participar los tres. Al principio fue genial, pero Jared, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Misha con nadie más, le obligó a que se fuera. Esa noche casi rompieron la relación, pero lo que sentían el uno por el otro era mucho más fuerte y ese pequeño bache sólo sirvió para unirles más.

\- Soy todo oídos -Misha abrió un portafolios y se sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo dispuesto a apuntar todo lo que Jensen le contase.

Jensen se tomó unos minutos para empezar, quizás ordenando sus pensamientos.

\- Como sabes, cuando nos conocimos, estaba celebrando mi despedida de soltero.

\- Lo recuerdo -Misha le sonrió con calidez para no interrumpirle con sus gestos.

\- Me casé y durante el primer mes todo fue bien, hasta que un día -Jensen guardó silencio intentando elegir las palabras-... un día en el que mi mujer y yo habíamos bebido algo más de la cuenta, le pedí que me follara.

Misha garabateó un par de cosas en el folio y volvió a mirarle.

\- Sigue, por favor.

\- Ella pensó que yo estaba borracho y accedió.

\- Te folló.

\- Sí. Con un consolador que le había regalado una amiga suya en su despedida de soltera.

\- Continúa, por favor.

\- Yo pensé que ella lo había hecho porque le gustaba la idea y ella pensó que yo se lo había pedido porque estaba muy borracho.

\- Pero no fue así.

\- No. Días más tarde, una noche normal y corriente sin haber bebido nada, empezamos a hacerlo sobre el sofá. Entonces le dije que me follara y ella... ella se alejó de mí y me llamó maricón.

\- Ya veo -Misha garabateó más cosas-. Sigue.

\- Comenzó a insultarme y se alejó de mí. Yo intenté hablar con ella y explicarle que eso era una práctica sexual más en una pareja y que si no le gustaba que no pasaba nada, pero ella me dijo que no.

\- ¿Siguió insultándote?

\- Sí -Jensen se acarició el puente de la nariz con dos dedos intentando no dejarse llevar por esos agrios recuerdos-. Yo me enfadé, y mucho. Entonces le dije que la única vez que había disfrutado con ella en la cama fue cuando me había dado por el culo.

\- Y supongo que eso la enfadó más -Misha parecía estar pintando una esquina del folio con la punta del lápiz.

\- Jamás la había visto tan enfurecida. 

\- Las mujeres son... -Misha meditó sus palabras-. Demasiado pasionales muchas veces.

\- Esa misma noche me tiró las cosas a la calle y me pidió el divorcio.

Misha se incorporó en su asiento y se balanceó releyendo lo que había escrito.

\- Supongo que queda descartado el divorcio amistoso y seguramente habrás cometido el error de no hacer separación de bienes. 

Jensen esbozó una mueca con los labios y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo cierto es que jamás pensé que fuera a divorciarme de ella -admitió-. Ahora quiere dejarme sin mi casa, sin mi coche... sin nada.

\- Bueno. Eso habrá que verlo, sobre todo sabiendo que esas cosas ya eran tuyas antes de que te casaras con ella -murmuró más para sí que para Jensen-. ¿Has hablado con ella o con su abogado?

\- No. Ella no me contesta ni al teléfono y su abogado sólo se ha puesto en contacto conmigo para darme los papeles -Jensen le tendió un sobre con todos los documentos que le habían dado para firmar y rellenar.

\- Veamos -los cogió y comenzó a echar un vistazo.

Jensen, mientras tanto, no podía parar de revivir en su cabeza lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- Jamás quise que la cosa terminara así. ¡Cómo iba a saber yo que se pondría hecha una fiera por eso! -se rascó la cabeza despeinándose por completo-. Cuando ella me pedía que me pusiera sus bragas o sus ligas yo jamás le dije que no, y eso que no me gustaba nada la idea.

Misha, que había estado con la cabeza gacha leyendo los papeles, levantó una ceja y miró a Jensen mientras en su cabeza toda la información que tenía daba vueltas y vueltas.

\- Un momento, Jensen... Me dices que ella te pedía que te trasvistieras. 

\- Algunas veces, sí.

\- ¿De qué tipo?

Jensen frunció el ceño y lo miró porque no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

\- ¿Es importante?

\- Mucho -Misha esperó paciente a que Jensen respondiera.

\- Pues no sé; con sus braguitas, las ligas... Una vez me puso un salto de cama transparente y tacones -negó con la cabeza incapaz de aceptar que le estaba contando algo tan íntimo-. ¿Por qué es importante?

\- Porque según este papel que tengo aquí -Misha lo levantó para que Jensen lo viera-, tu mujer y su abogado piden una anulación del matrimonio y una compensación economía aparte de lo que le corresponde por haber sido tu mujer estos meses y por haber estado casada, y cito textualmente, con un maricón al que le gustan que se la metan por el culo -Misha dejó de leer y sonrió mirándole-. Me encanta que existan abogados tan gilipollas. Veamos, para empezar; la forma en que está dicho esto es denunciable. Me gustaría saber qué tienen que decir sobre esto la LGBT, y luego está el hecho de que ella te trasvistiera y luego te acuse de ser gay. No tiene sentido.

Jensen no sabía qué decir.

\- Misha... no sé, de verdad -se le notaba muy confundido y decaído.

\- Me imagino que al no tener abogado antes no le has pedido el divorcio tú a ella, ¿no?

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Todo sucedió ayer muy deprisa. 

\- Bien. Voy a mandarles un documento declarándome tu abogado y solicitando tú el divorcio.

\- ¿Eso ayudaría en algo?

\- Mucho -Misha ordenó los papeles y los volvió a meter en el sobre-, porque ella quiere alegar que tú siempre has sido gay y que las has engañado. Vamos a usar su episodio de las braguitas y toda la lencería femenina que te haya puesto para atacarla por ahí.

\- ¿Funcionará? -Jensen no lo veía tan claro.

\- Por supuesto. La acusaremos de lesbiana reprimida.

Jensen se rió.

\- Todo esto es demasiado complicado -se frotó las sienes intentando apartar el dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Has comido? 

Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarle por el cambio de pregunta así de pronto.

\- No. 

\- Te acompaño entonces, así me tomo un café y te cuento todo lo que se me ha ocurrido.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Misha llegó a casa bastante más tarde de lo habitual. Apenas había abierto la puerta cuando Jared se le echó encima y lo apresó contra la pared de la entrada.

\- Has tardado mucho en volver. 

Misha sonrió. Sabía que Jared no le estaba reprochando nada, simplemente lo había echado de menos.

\- Me han asignado un nuevo caso -comenzó-. No te vas a creer quién...

Jared no le dejó terminar porque lo besó profundamente, devorándole los labios y haciéndolos suyos. Misha soltó el maletín a un lado para agarrarse a la enorme espalda de ese hombre. Jared ya lo había levantado en peso y lo llevaba hasta el sofá donde lo dejó de caer sin muchos miramientos.

\- ¿Estás en celo, cariño? -Misha le mordió la barbilla y gimió cuando notó la polla de Jared apretarse dura contra su cadera.

\- No sé qué me pasa -en su afán por restregarse por todo su cuerpo, Jared cayó al suelo, a un lado del sofá, arrastrando a Misha con él. Trepó sobre su cuerpo hasta que acabó sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Se abrió el pantalón y dejó libre su erección. El glande, brillante y mojado, rozó los labios de Misha-. Chúpala.

Fue una orden. Alta y clara. Ahora apenas jugaban ya a eso, pero de vez en cuando, Jared sacaba su genio a pasear y Misha ni podía ni quería decirle que no. Abrió los labios y lo acogió en su boca. Jared gimió de placer.

\- Dios, Misha... sí -se echó hacia delante hasta apoyar las manos en el suelo y se impulsó con el cuerpo para adentrarse más en él. Misha lo tragó entero-. Eso es. Qué bien lo haces, cariño.

Misha le agarró de los muslos mientras lo tragaba una y otra vez. Notaba la polla de Jared deslizarse arriba y abajo por su garganta, impidiéndole por unos segundos poder respirar bien. Su cuerpo había pasado de cero a cien en menos de un segundo y sus sentidos parecían haberse vuelto locos.

\- Me gusta cómo me la comes, Mish -Jared gruñó su nombre mientras se hundía de nuevo en él-. Hazlo otra vez. Sí... así.

Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que la polla pudiera deslizarse más cómodamente y sin topes. Jared lo notó e incursionó en él ahora sí para correrse.

\- Joder, Misha. Me corro -jadeó acelerando el ritmo de las caderas-. Me corro.

Misha no necesitó que Jared se lo dijera porque lo notó caliente y amargo en la boca. Intentó cerrar la garganta para no tragárselo, pero el movimiento y la incursión de Jared no se lo permitieron, así que no le quedó más remedio que tragar hasta la última gota.

Jared se echó hacia atrás extasiado y jadeante. Con una agilidad innata en él, se deslizó hacia abajo y se hizo un hueco entre las piernas de Misha. Le abrió el cinturón, le bajó la cremallera y apenas le había terminado de bajar los calzoncillos ya lo tenía completamente metido en la boca.

Misha abrió la boca. No tuvo muy claro si era para indicarle algo o para decirle que fuera más despacio porque estaba demasiado cachondo con todo eso que había pasado en sólo unos minutos, pero el huracán Jared era así; arrasaba todo aquello que tocaba. Y Misha pudo dar fe de ello cuando apenas segundos más tarde se retorcía de placer corriéndose él también en la garganta de Jared. Cuando terminó y Jared cayó desplomado a su lado sobre la mullida alfombra, volvió la cara hacia él intentando averiguar qué había pasado.

\- No sé lo que has comido para estar como una moto -respiró a trompicones-, pero vuelve a comerlo mañana también.

La sonora risotada de Jared se oyó por toda la casa.

\- Lo tendré presente -le guiñó un ojo.

\- Ahora necesito una ducha -Misha se levantó con cuidado y se sostuvo el pantalón para que no le cayera más abajo-... y lavarme los dientes.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Jared se coló en la ducha con él y, aunque no volvieron a hacerlo, sí que dedicaron mucho rato a enjabonarse y besarse por todas partes. Cuando salieron, ambos comenzaron a preparar la cena.

\- Por cierto -Jared le dio vuelta a una salsa de especias y verduras que tenía puesto en el fuego-. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo cuando llegaste a casa?

Misha metió la bandeja con el pescado en el horno y se levantó para mirarle mientras hacía memoria.

\- Ah, si. Adivina a quién tengo de cliente.

Jared apoyó la cadera contra el borde de la encimera y lo miró. Tras pensar unos segundos puso cara de que no lo sabía.

\- Me rindo. Puede ser cualquiera.

\- Jensen Ackles.

Jared frunció el ceño porque eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Jensen? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Su mujer quiere divorciarse y quitárselo todo.

\- Hmmmmm -se volvió hacia la sartén y cogió una tira de pimiento para comprobar que estaba en su punto-. Vaya.

\- Lo malo no es que quiera divorciarse, sino que lo acusa de ser gay y quiere anular el matrimonio.

\- Jensen no es gay.

Misha cogió la copa de vino blanco que estaba bebiendo Jared y le dio un sorbo.

\- Estuve comiendo con él para hablar de lo que vamos a hacer con lo de la anulación y todo lo demás, y... hmmm yo creo que también le gustan los hombres.

Jared levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Se te ha insinuado?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! -Misha soltó la copa sobre la encimera preocupado por lo que Jared pudiera pensar-. Él te respeta y además es mi cliente.

\- Misha -Jared se acercó hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para acercarle a su cuerpo-. Estaba de broma, ¿vale? Y además, entendería que quisieras acabar lo que no te dejé cuando te eché aquella noche.

Misha se tensó recordándolo. Esa era la única vez que se habían peleado y no lo recordaba gratamente.

\- No -respondió sin más-. Sé que eres posesivo y que confías en mí.

\- Misha -Jared lo meneó para obligar que lo mirase-. Confío plenamente en ti. Esa noche... esa noche no estaba seguro de lo nuestro. Era la primera vez que te veía con alguien que no fuera yo y me asusté.

\- ¿Te asustaste?

\- Sí -Jared no parecía tener ningún reparo en decir lo que sentía-. Tenía miedo de perderte.

Misha lo besó en el cuello y se quedó así durante unos segundos, oliendo la piel de ese hombre.

\- ¿Te gustaría hacerlo con él? -la voz de Jared fue pausada a propósito, para que Misha no tuviera ninguna duda de lo que le había preguntado.

\- Es mi cliente -se echó hacia atrás para apoyarse en la encimera-. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gustaría hacerlo con él? Sin que te pague, claro.

Jared se rió.

\- Esa vez no cuenta y lo sabes. Era trabajo. Y ni siquiera me corrí -le recordó-. Pero no; preferiría y me pondría más si te viera a ti con él.

Misha levantó las cejas por la inesperada noticia.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Me sentaría a un par de metros de vosotros y os miraría.

\- No conocía esa vena tuya de vouyer.

\- Ya ves -se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la sartén para darle vuelta a las verduras-. ¿Qué me dices?

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- Sobre lo que acabamos de hablar. ¿Te apetecería montártelo con él?

Misha no creía que hablar así de un cliente fuera buena idea, aunque debía reconocer que la idea no le disgustaba del todo.

\- Me apetecería si tú también participases.

\- ¿Además de mirar? -Jared cogió otra verdura y tras comprobar su estado, apartó la sartén del fuego-. Esto ya está.

\- Además de mirar -asintió a ambas cosas que Jared le había dicho.

\- Está bien -Jared volvió a cogerle de la cintura y se arrimó a él-. Tengo hambre.

\- El pescado estará en quince minutos.

Jared lo aupó sobre la encimera y se colocó entre sus piernas.

\- Yo me refería a otra clase hambre -susurró con la boca ya hundida en su cuello-, pero es bueno saber el tiempo del que dispongo.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Misha había quedado con Jensen en su despacho. Acaba de tener una reunión con el abogado de su casi ya ex mujer y traía muy buenas noticias.

\- Siento el retraso -Misha abrió la puerta y caminó por su despacho cargado de carpetas y papeles. Le tendió la mano a Jensen que estaba de pie en medio de la alfombra y le indicó que tomara asiento-. Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho.

\- Tranquilo, llevo sólo cinco minutos.

\- Veamos, tengo buenas noticias y muy buenas noticias -sonrió enseñando esos dientes perfectos y blancos-. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?

Jensen se encogió de hombros. No se esperaba ninguna buena noticia sobre su caso y mucho menos tan pronto.

\- No sé. La muy buena noticia.

\- Empezaré por el principio. Veamos; como sabes, he tenido esta mañana una reunión a primera hora con el abogado de tu mujer, aunque ella ha venido también porque creo que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia la petición de divorcio que le mandamos ayer.

Jensen sonrió.

\- ¿Crees que no le ha gustado? -preguntó con sorna porque conociendo a su mujer como la conocía, estaría hecha una furia.

\- Bueno, cretino asqueroso y maricón de mierda me han hecho creer así, pero lo mismo os llamabais así antes como algo normal. En fin... el caso es que no le ha gustado esa insinuación de vuestra intimidad, de que a ella le gustase ponerte sus braguitas y esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Créeme, no quieres oírlo. El caso es que quieren llegar a un acuerdo y así ninguno iríamos a juicio.

\- Oh -Jensen alzó las cejas porque sí que eran muy buenas noticias.

\- Así que quieren aceptar nuestro acuerdo; lo que era tuyo para ti, lo que era de ella, para ella y lo que habéis comprado a medias, lo venderéis y se donará a petición tuya a hogares de acogida -Misha levantó la cabeza del papel que tenía delante y lo miró-. Eres un buenazo.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa algo tímida porque no tenía muy claro si eso de buenazo iba con buenas o con malas intenciones.

\- Yo lo veo todo muy buenas noticias. ¿Cuáles son la noticias buenas a secas?

\- Tu mujer te quiere comprar la casa porque dice que la ha decorado ella, que cuando se fue a vivir contigo esa casa era un horror sin gusto alguno, que ahora parece no-se-qué de diseño -Misha volvió a hundir la cabeza en el papel intentando averiguar la palabra que había escrito, pero no la entendía ni él-. Lo cierto es que dijo una palabra algo rara pero me sonó un poco a chino así que me limité a hacer un garabato -torció el papel para enseñárselo a Jensen y comprobar realmente que donde tenía que ir la palabra clave que había dicho su mujer había un pequeño tachón con cuernos y un lazo.

Jensen se rió.

\- Me da igual vendérsela. Si la quiere... es suya.

\- Ya, pero te pide una forma de pago lenta ya que sus ingresos son justos y mil historias que se ha inventado. Un rollo. ¿Qué vas a decirle?

\- Acepto -Jensen asintió con la cabeza dándose más énfasis-. No quiero ir a juicio y me da igual venderle la casa.

\- Lo dicho; eres un buenazo. Entonces, contacto con su abogado para firmar definitivamente el acuerdo. Mañana por ejemplo, ¿te parece?

\- Perfecto.

\- Pues si lo dejamos ya todo redactado y tú no vas a venir porque ya te he dicho que es lo mejor, aquí acaban mis servicios.

\- Ha sido corto -Jensen se levantó y le tendió la mano-. Muchas gracias por todo. No sé si cualquier otro abogado lo habría entendido.

\- No tienes por qué darlas. Por cierto, Jensen -lo detuvo cuando ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta-. ¿Te apetece cenar esta noche conmigo y con Jared en nuestra casa?

Jensen frunció el ceño y los labios, señal de que la pregunta le había extrañado. Volvió a acercarse a la mesa de Misha para responderle.

\- No quiero causaros ningún problema, Misha -se lamió los labios antes de seguir hablando-. La noche de mi despedida de soltero, aunque pareciera que estaba muy borracho, en realidad no lo estaba tanto. Sé que a Jared no le hizo gracia que nos besáramos ni nada de lo que ocurrió, así que...

\- Jared reaccionó mal en ese momento. Él mismo puede decírtelo. Ahora las cosas han cambiado y bueno; la invitación a cenar sigue estando, haya o no haya luego lo que estás pensando.

Jensen se sonrojó un poco porque estaba recordando aquella noche con todo lujo de detalles.

\- Dile a Jared que estaré encantado de ir esta noche a cenar a vuestra casa.

Misha sonrió. Garabateó su dirección en un papel y se lo tendió.

\- Te esperamos a las siete.

\- Perfecto. Allí estaré -Jensen se llevó la mano a la frente y se despidió con un saludo demasiado coloquial mientras salía de allí.

Misha se quedó un rato sonriendo sentado hasta que decidió llamar a Jared y organizar la velada. Esa noche tenía que salir todo perfecto.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Y de momento lo estaba siendo. La cena fue sencilla y semi formal. A Jared le dio por contar las correrías que habían hecho Jensen y él cuando eran jóvenes y Misha escuchó atento porque todas esas gamberradas se las esperaba de su pareja, pero no de Jensen. A veces parecía tan formal que dudaba de que hubiera partido un plato en su vida.

Después de cenar y de recoger la mesa, los tres se sentaron en el sofá donde Jared sacó un álbum de fotos de la universidad.

\- Yo no había visto estas fotos -Misha fue una a una pasando las fotos donde un Jared muy jovencito y desgarbado jugaba al baloncesto con el resto de sus compañeros-. Sí que le has pegado al gimnasio estos últimos años.

\- ¿Ves? Había razones de sobra para no enseñártelas -se quejó-. Ahora vas a estar riéndote de mí durante semanas.

\- Qué va, nada de eso -Misha pasó a otra foto-. Voy a estar más tiempo riéndome, créeme.

\- ¿Acaso te pensabas que nació con esos músculos? -Jensen le enseñó una donde, si a Jared le hubieran pintado los labios, hubiera parecido completamente una chica.

\- Ah bien, ambos contra mí -Jared se levantó del sofá-. Iré a por una copa para soportar el mal trago.

Lo cierto es que no fue tan malo en realidad, aunque Misha insistió en quedarse con una foto para ponerla en un marco sobre la mesa de su despacho. 

La noche pasó rápido y cuando quisieron darse cuenta era bastante tarde. Jensen dejó su vaso vacío de whisky sobre la mesita delante del sofá y se echó hacia atrás.

\- Creo que tendré que pedirme un taxi porque he bebido algo más de la cuenta.

\- Quédate a dormir -Jared recogió los vasos vacíos de la mesa y los acercó a la cocina-. Hay sitio de sobra.

\- ¿Seguro? -Jensen se rascó la frente-. No quiero ser una molestia.

Misha, que estaba sentado a su lado, le puso una mano sobre el muslo para atraer su atención.

\- No eres una molestia, Jensen -su tono de voz fue firme, grave y sensual. ¿Quién podía resistirse a eso?

Jensen desde luego que no, porque tan cerca como estaba, sólo tuvo que inclinar un poco su cuerpo sobre él para llegar a sus labios. Entonces se besaron. Los labios de Misha sabían al licor que había estado tomando. Su lengua parecía tener vida propia y asaltó la de Jensen sin vacilar.

Un gemido salido de los labios de Jared los hizo detenerse y volver la cabeza al fondo de la habitación donde lo vieron sentándose en un sillón a pocos metros de ellos.

\- Por favor, continuad -les hizo un gesto con la mano mientras cruzaba las piernas-. Prometo no volver a hacer ruido.

Jensen se sintió un poco intimidado al principio porque nunca lo habían observado de esa manera, al menos no que él supiera, aunque lo cierto es que no le importaba. No sabía si se debía al alcohol o que realmente deseaba hacerlo, pero quería seguir.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -la voz de Misha fue un susurro a su lado, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

\- Sí. Completamente -y hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Misha para lamerle la piel.

Misha se dejó besar. Iba a dejarle espacio y tiempo a Jensen para que hiciera lo que él quisiera hasta sentirse completamente a gusto, pero Jensen no necesitaba tanto como Misha había pensado en un principio; le abrió la camisa botón por botón mientras iba dejando pequeños besos sobre la piel. Cuando llegó al cinturón, se lo abrió y deslizó los dedos entre los botones del pantalón y la bragueta. Misha levantó un poco el trasero para ayudar a bajárselos. Una vez con los pantalones a mitad del muslo, Jensen le bajó los calzoncillos. La erección de Misha, dura y húmeda apareció ante él. Dudando si seguir o no, Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Nunca le he chupado la polla a nadie.

\- Si quieres -Misha levantó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, ofreciéndose como si fuera una cesta de frutas-, soy todo tuyo.

Jensen quería, claro que quería, pero temía hacerle daño, aunque no tenía que ser tan difícil, ¿no? Decidido, agachó la cabeza y lo acogió en su boca. El sabor almizclado le llenó los sentidos y eso le gustó. Se incorporó sobre el sofá a cuatro patas y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó sobre el sofá. Se notaba que Jensen era inexperto en eso, pero para eso estaba él ahí; para enseñarle a ser el mejor.

\- Deja que se deslice por la lengua -esperó a que Jensen obedeciera y cuando lo hizo, siguió con la explicación-. Eso es. Tú marcas el tope de hasta donde quieres llegar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no te olvides de apretar la lengua y apresarme contra el paladar. Así se te cansarán menos las mejillas y me darás más placer a mí.

Dicho y hecho; en cuestión de segundos Jensen parecía dominar la técnica y un gemido de Misha le indicó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Éste había deslizado una mano por su cuerpo y lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa. Lentamente le fue abriendo el cinturón y soltándole los pantalones. En la postura en la que estaba fue fácil tirar de la parte trasera de la prenda hasta dejarla caer a mitad del muslo. Los calzoncillos fueron pan comido. 

Cuando Jensen quiso darse cuenta, estaba desnudo con el trasero al aire y su erección desafiando la gravedad. La mano de Misha le recorría una de las nalgas y notaba esos dedos quemarle sobre la piel.

Misha levantó la cabeza para mirar al frente. Jared seguía en el sillón, pero había descruzado las piernas y se había bajado un poco los pantalones. Sin apartar la mirada de ellos, se tocaba con lentitud, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Eso es, Jensen -Misha no pudo evitar gemir y fruncir el ceño cuando Jensen alcanzó un buen ritmo y una buena presión. Seguía mirando a Jared y lo provocaba con las expresiones de deseo de su cara y con su ronca voz-. Sigue chupándola. Sí. Qué bien lo haces -y mientras lo agasajaba con palabras, de pronto levantó la mano y la dejó de caer firme sobre su nalga, dejándole marcado parte de los dedos sobre la piel-. ¿Te gusta?

\- Joder, sí -gruñó lamiendo con más brío la polla de Misha-. Sí.

Jensen estaba subiendo de revoluciones por segundos y apenas lo habían tocado. Sabía que su pene se había humedecido más y que había comenzado a gotear sobre el sofá, pero eso no le preocupó. Necesitaba seguir, sentir más, experimentar cosas nuevas.

De pronto, un peso tras él le hizo volver la cabeza. Jared se había colocado a su espalda y le había abarcado ambas nalgas con sus amplias manos. Sin avisarle de lo que iba a hacerle, Jared le lamió la entrada provocando que el cuerpo de Jensen reaccionara al instante. 

\- Jared, por favor -murmuró apenas en un susurro mientras bajaba con la lengua por el falo de Misha hasta llegar a sus pelotas.

\- ¿Quieres que siga?

\- Si.

\- Bien -Jared miró a Misha antes de agacharse de nuevo tras Jensen-, porque no tenía intenciones de parar.

 

Sentir ese calor en esa zona tan íntima era desconcertante y placentero. Misha se deslizó bajo su cuerpo y juntos formaron un sesenta y nueve completo y eso casi lo llevó al borde de la locura. Probó también esa zona tan íntima de Misha y el aroma de la excitación le recorrió los sentidos. Jamás en la vida había estado tan cachondo como en ese momento.

\- Siéntate en el sofá, Jensen. Tengo algo para ti -Jared se levantó y caminó hasta perderse en una de las habitaciones del pasillo.

Obediente, se sentó y le dejó hueco a Misha para que él también se incorporara. Cuando Jared apareció de nuevo, traía algo en una bolsa de cuero y no pudo ver qué era.

\- Siéntate en el borde del sofá y deja la parte del trasero fuera -le indicó para que siguiera sus instrucciones-. Eso es. Ahora separa las piernas y súbelas a ambos lados del borde del asiento.

La postura era algo embarazosa porque no dejaba nada por ocultar, pero confiaba en Jared y sabía que jamás le haría nada que no le gustase.

\- Misha y yo vamos a introducirte estas bolas chinas -se las enseñó para que él las viera-, pero no vamos a tocarte, ni tú tampoco puedes hacerlo porque no quiero que te corras todavía. ¿Entendido?

Jensen asintió. Observó cómo Misha sujetaba las bolas mientras Jared las lubricaba bien. Debía de ser unas cinco bolas, y de una tamaño medio. Eso no era para principiantes, pero le dio igual. Quería más, necesitaba más.

 

La primera bola costó en entrar porque por inercia, Jensen contrajo los músculos.

\- Tienes que relajarte -Misha subió por su pecho y le mordisqueó un pezón-. Deja descansar los músculos y confía en nosotros.

Él confiaba, pero al parecer su cuerpo no.

De nuevo Jared lo volvió a intentar y ésta vez tuvo más suerte porque la bola se deslizó poco a poco hasta quedar oculta en él. Despacio, el resto de las bolas fueron siguiendo el mismo camino. Todas tenían el mismo tamaño más o menos y una vez dentro la primera, el resto era pan comido.

Notaba a Jared tirar levemente de la cuerda pero sin llegar a sacar la primera de las bolas. Misha deslizó un dedo dentro de él y le dio placer acariciando con esmero esa zona. Jared lo siguió y acabó deslizando él también otro dedo en el orificio.

Sentir como ambos, a veces al mismo ritmo a veces no, lo follaban, le dio la impresión a Jensen de que podría correrse sin usar las manos. Estaba tan cachondo y necesitado que necesitaba una liberación, aunque fuera una muy pequeña.

\- Por favor -gimió-. Lo necesito.

A Jared le gustó oírle. Besó a Misha en los labios con un beso guarro y sonoro y comenzó a tirar del hilo del juguete.

Jensen se tensó. La bola no podría salir si tenía dos dedos metidos en el culo, ¿no?

\- Shhhhh -Misha había regresado a él, de nuevo al mismo pezón de antes para seguir mordisqueándolo-. Confía en tu cuerpo.

\- Y en nosotros -Jared también se había acercado al otro pezón y lo mordió con ganas en el mismo momento en que tiraba de la cuerda.

El cuerpo de Jensen vibró a la par que jadeaba una y otra vez sintiéndolo todo. Notaba como si su cuerpo fuera a cámara lenta y se expandiera poco a poco. Ya casi había rodeado todo el diámetro de la bola, ahora sólo quedaba un pequeño esfuerzo más. Le dolía un poco, pero ese sentimiento se mezclaba con el placer haciéndole sufrir a ratos.

Entonces decidió empujar él mismo la bola para acabar con todo eso. Contrajo los músculos y empujó notando cómo la bola iba cada vez más y más hacia fuera abandonando su cuerpo. Cuando terminó de salir, una sensación de vacío y alivio lo llenó.

\- Muy bien -Jared subió por su mejilla para besarle en los labios-. Ya sólo te quedan cuatro.

  
  


  
  


  
  


El cuerpo de Jensen era un montón de piel, carne y músculos que temblaban sin control. No sabía cuántas bolas llevaba ni cuántas quedaban; lo único de lo que era consciente era que jamás en la vida había tenido la polla tan dura ni había tenido tantas ganas de correrse como ahora.

No sabía cuántas veces había suplicado por favor que le dejaran tocarse o que le tocaran ellos, pero Jared había sido claro al respecto y hasta que no saliera la última de las bolas, no le permitiría nada de eso.

Con un gruñido y un último esfuerzo que sacó de alguna parte de su cuerpo, empujó la última bola intentando que saliera, pero estaba tan cansado que apenas se movió del sitio. De nuevo tomó aire resoplando por la boca, apretó los dientes y lo volvió a intentar. La última bola salió de su cuerpo con trabajo, como si no quisiera abandonarle, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Como si pesara igual que un muñeco de trapo, Jared tiró de él hacia el suelo hasta colocarle sobre su cuerpo.

\- Fóllame. Rápido.

Jensen asintió. Misha le pasó en ese momento un preservativo mientras se ponía él otro.

\- ¿Alguna vez has follado a alguien mientras te la meten por el culo?

Jensen negó con la cabeza. No, no lo había probado y ojalá Misha se lo hiciera esa noche porque era algo que quería probar sin lugar a dudas.

Tras ponerse el preservativo y afianzarse entre las piernas de Jared, Jensen se hundió en él sin problemas. Jared no estaba lubricado ni preparado, pero el aceite del profiláctico ayudó a que entrara mejor.

\- Dios, esto es la gloria -Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás saboreando el momento.

\- Pues ahora vas a descubrir el cielo -Misha se arrodilló tras él, le separó las nalgas y se adentró en su cuerpo de una estocada. 

Jensen gruñó, aceleró las caderas e incrementó el ritmo, perdido en esa vorágine de sensaciones.

No tuvieron dificultad en coger un buen ritmo y complementarse los tres. 

A Jensen le quedaba muy poco, por eso salió de Jared por completo e hizo una pequeña pausa, porque no quería que la cosa terminara tan pronto. Estaba deseando correrse, sí, pero quería disfrutar de ese momento mucho más.

\- Jensen, túmbate en el suelo -Misha salió de él y se alejó para dejarle espacio-. Jared, ponte encima de él -y le lanzó un preservativo para que se lo pusiera.

Ambos obedecieron y cuando Jensen estuvo tumbado boca arriba en la alfombra, Jared se sentó a horcadas sobre él y se empaló él mismo sin miramientos. 

Misha no perdió el tiempo y se acopló detrás. Separó un poco más las nalgas de Jared y, deslizándose con la presión justa, se coló él también en el trasero de Jared.

Los tres hombres jadearon casi a la par. Apenas tuvieron problemas en volver a coger el ritmo. 

El primero en correrse fue Jensen, que le clavó los dedos a Jared en los muslos mientras se hundía más y más en él acompañado por la frotación de la erección de Misha a su lado.

El siguiente fue Misha, que justo antes de correrse cogió a Jared del pelo y tiró de él para capturar su boca. En esa posición, las venas del cuello de Jared estaban en tensión y parecían a punto de estallar. De pronto se corrió también, con un brazo echado hacia atrás agarrando la espalda de Misha para pegarlo mucho a él, y con el otro brazo estirado y la mano apoyada sobre el estómago de Jensen. Cuando terminó, cayó desplomado sobre él.

Ninguno supo cómo habían llegado a la cama, pero allí estaban; cansados, saciados y muy satisfechos.

  
  


  
  


  
  


El reloj de la mesilla de noche aún no había sonado cuando Jared se despertó. Se sentía de puta madre y se desperezó en la cama estirándose como un gato. 

Al darse media vuelta, vio a Misha pegado a él y tras él, Jensen, ambos dos completamente dormidos.

Incapaz de resistirse, Jared se pegó a Misha y comenzó a besarlo mientras deslizaba la mano entre su cuerpo y le masajeaba el flácido miembro. En pocos minutos éste comenzó a tomar vida.

\- Jared -Misha jadeó entre sus labios cuando estuvo más o menos despierto-. Estoy cansado. Déjame dormir un poco más.

\- No -ronroneó. Alargó el brazo y acarició a Jensen.

Éste debía de tener el sueño muy ligero porque abrió los ojos enseguida y los miró.

Jared le sonrió.

\- Buenos días.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba cansado y le dolía el trasero, pero notaba una sensación de euforia en la cabeza.

\- Buenos días -respondió.

\- ¿Sabes? -Jared se dirigió a él en concreto-. He tenido una idea.

\- ¿Cuál? -la voz ronca de Jensen apenas tardó en responderle.

\- ¿No te gustaría que le diésemos por culo a tu abogado y que éste fuera a sellar el pacto con tu mujer con una divertida forma de andar?

\- Chicos... -Misha intentó incorporarse y huir de allí pero Jared fue más rápido y lo detuvo.

\- Imagina -Jared acariciaba el cuello de Misha con su nariz mientras con la mano que tenía libre agarraba la erección de Jensen que comenzaba a despertarse-; Misha sentándose con cuidado en ese carísimo despacho de niño pijo que tiene y cruzando las piernas intentando disimular la erección que tiene al recordar lo que vamos a hacerle -sonrió al sentir la garganta de Misha tragar-. Nos correremos en él y le pondremos ese plugin que tanto le gusta. Así cerrará el acuerdo con tu ex mujer y su abogado -jadeó poniéndose él también muy cachondo-. ¿Qué me dices, Jensen?

\- Que, ¿qué te digo? -Jensen se arrimó a Misha y le instó a separar las piernas para él-. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

  
  


FIN 


End file.
